


Counting Stars

by rke



Series: Cygnus Rising [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rke/pseuds/rke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding herself and Henry transported from New York City to the Enchanted Forest (with help from an unlikely friend), Emma finds herself diving headfirst into a solo journey to find a kidnapped Regina. In an unfamiliar land she must rely upon her strange shared dreams with Regina and the stars above to guide her.</p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b>Art by</b> <a href="http://mippippippi.tumblr.com">mippippippi</a>.<br/><img/><br/><img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after season 3a finale.
> 
> This is a slow-burn SQ and this first part of the series is Pre-SQ.
> 
> The first few chapters jump back and forth between present and past. 
> 
> Thanks to CG and TE!

Prologue

“Emma Swan don’t you dare –”

Emma stopped mid-stride to lazily pivot around, “Regina Mills,” she mimicked Regina’s use of her full name, as if some silly, little power play like that was going to dissuade her, “if you know me as well as you say you do, then you should know I’m pretty good at finding people.”

With the dark, heavy curtains drawn, Emma could just barely make out Regina’s fading figure across the room.

 “Suns coming up,” Emma quipped, as if Regina couldn’t tell by the way her hands were quickly becoming translucent.

“Why are you doing this? You can’t even remember…” Regina’s defeated voice trailed off as it reached Emma’s ears. She was tempted to snark about never having had somebody do something nice for you but as visions of an Evil Queen from Henry’s book flashed in her head she realized, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, that for Regina it was probably true.

“I promised my…” Emma paused, if she was going to do this, if she was going to… _believe,_ she might as well jump in the deep end. She’d never really liked the shallows anyway, so she cleared her throat softly, “ _our_ son…I promised our son that I would.”

Emma saw the flash of hope in Regina’s rapidly fading eyes and the tingling in her hands and feet told her that she would soon be waking up as well.

“No matter what it takes Regina,” Emma held Regina’s gaze as she disappeared, “I _will_ find you.”

Chapter 1 – New York, New York

Christmas was, undeniably, Emma and Henry’s favorite time of the year. 

Christmas in  _New York City_  was, as Henry put it, “pretty much the best thing to ever happen.” 

So December 24th found them at their favorite bookstore, _Mills Books,_ a tradition they’d started last year, though it seemed like they’d been doing it for years. Every holiday (or any celebratory day really, birthdays, good grades, good paycheck in Emma’s case) they would walk the 3 blocks or so from their apartment to the little hole-in-the-wall shop touting new  & used books and Henry would pick out a present for himself.

Emma had a hard enough time keeping up with what size clothing to get Henry, much less what his wildly, imaginative brain craved for reading so she allowed him to choose this occasional gift.

Henry would always head straight for the back of the store where the used books were kept. When Emma had asked him why he would want some ratty, old, hand-me-down book instead of a new one, he had proclaimed with a sense of wisdom beyond his years, “The new books have stories that you can read, but the used books have stories you can smell and touch and feel.”

Emma had always wondered where he got that brain of his because she was pretty sure it wasn't from her…or his father, for that matter.

The bell over the door jingled as Henry and Emma hurried into the store, escaping the flurries of snow coming down outside. As always, they greeted the shopkeeper and received a welcome, warmed with the familiarity of many visits, in return.

Henry, of course, dashed off to the back of the store where the used books were kept. Emma exchanged a bemused look with the shopkeeper before greeting him, “Hey Gramps, got anything new in the kid might like?”

The kind old man smiled warmly with a knowing twinkle in his eye. 

* * *

When Emma and Henry had first started visiting _Mills Books,_ Emma would generally keep to herself but would almost always find herself drawn to the back of the store only to find Henry sitting cross-legged in front of the shop keeper, entranced by some story or another. His warm affection for Henry was evident from the way his hands gestured grandly - trying to imitate some mythical creature more often than not - to the way he would slap his knee and laugh boisterously, fondly recalling a certain moment that was especially dear to him. A moment he was so genuinely thrilled to share with Henry. 

Emma would lean against a shelf, not wanting to interrupt, and simply watch as her son became engrossed with the magical words the old man weaved together.

One particular day, after they’d left the shop, Henry clutched a new-used book in one hand, Emma’s hand in the other and as they waited patiently for the light at the crosswalk to change Emma had noticed Henry looking up towards her curiously.

“What’s on your mind, kid?” She asked, bouncing lightly on her feet to fight the slight chill of the fall air.

“If I had a grandpa…” he’d started and Emma felt her chest clench slightly. She so wished she could give Henry the family he deserved, but she simply couldn’t, she was an orphan and Neal was totally out of the picture. She only hoped she was doing right by Henry so far, giving his hand a tight squeeze as he continued, “I’d want him to be just like the old man at the bookstore.”

Emma managed a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “Oh yeah?”

Henry had nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, maybe you should tell him that next time, I bet he’d really like that.”

Henry nodded again in agreement as the light changed, signaling for them to safely cross amid the everyday mosh of New Yorkers.

As it turned out, the old man had been delighted when Henry had told him. They would soon come to learn that he had lost his wife and only daughter in a tragic car accident many years ago, and so had never had any grandchildren to dote upon. It was during that conversation that they would discover that he too, was named Henry.

It seemed, to Emma, that the universe had a funny way of doing things. 

* * *

So, brushing a few flakes of snow from her coat, Emma followed Henry, the shopkeeper, to the back towards Henry, her son, who smiled over the top of a short shelf as they came into view.

“Hi Henry Senior!” He exclaimed happily, coming around the shelf to give the old man a fierce hug. They’d picked up nicknames for each other shortly after learning that they shared the same name.

“Well, hello there, Henry Junior,” he replied, ruffling the young boys hair a bit.

“Got anything good in?”

Emma glanced towards the old man at her son’s question and he met her gaze with a wink.

“As a matter of fact, I have something I’ve been saving especially for you,” he said, lightly pinching the tip of Henry’s nose.

The boy’s face lit up like the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree as Henry Sr. disappeared into the store room, only to re-emerge seconds later with a large, leather-bound book clutched in his worn and tired hands.

Henry Jr. gazed at the book in awe as it was delicately handed to him. He ran his fingers reverently over the gilded, gold writing on the cover.

“ _Once Upon A Time,”_  he murmured to himself, before gently opening the book and leafing through the pages.

“I think we’ve got a keeper,” Emma said with a smile, pulling some cash from her pocket, “how much do I owe you?” She started rifling through the bills but Henry Sr. stopped her short with a wave of his hands.

“No, no. This is my gift to Henry Jr. to celebrate the one year anniversary of you two walking into my shop and bringing some much needed joy into my life,” he said, smiling fondly down at the boy.

“Really?” Henry Jr. asked, placing the book down gently and after an affirmative nod from Henry Sr. he launched himself at the old man, wrapping him in a tight hug, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Emma beamed at the two of them, her eyes prickling slightly, ‘ _thank you,’_ she mouthed towards the old man, who simply nodded in reply, his own eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

Henry pulled back suddenly, turning towards his mother, “Oh! Mom can we ask him now?”

Emma blinked dazedly, still caught up in the tender moment, “What? Oh. OH! Yeah, you want to do it or you want me to?”

Henry grabbed the book and went to stand beside her; he grasped her hand tightly, looking up towards her, “You do it.”

“Ok,” she chuckled. They looked towards the old man, who had a curious smile on his face. “Well, we were wondering…” she trailed off, nervously bouncing on her the balls of her feet, but as Henry’s hand gripped hers just a little tighter she found herself relaxing. Really, she didn't understand why this was so difficult for her.

“We were wondering,” she repeated, “if you would join us for Christmas dinner tomorrow.”

At this, tears started to leak from the old man's eyes and the grin on his face seemed to stretch from ear to ear. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, rough with emotion, “I…”

He glanced between Emma and Henry, before clearing his throat, “I would  _love_ to.”

Henry gave a small ‘whoop’ of joy and wrapped the old man in another hug.

“Great,” Emma replied, wiping discreetly beneath her eyes, “I’ll write our address down for you, it’s just a few blocks from here.” She glanced around, turning in a small circle, “um, pen and paper?”

Henry Sr. nodded towards the front of the store, “There should be something of use up by the register.”

Emma smiled and made her way towards the register. Henry’s animated chatter reached her ears as he led Henry Sr. along to the front.  Her chest constricted as she took a shuddering breath, letting it out with a smile. She might not have been able to give Henry the family he wanted but she’d sure as hell do everything she could to give him the family he needed.

Emma grabbed a business card from the little holder where they were kept next to the register. She’d actually never looked at one before, never having needed it, so she glanced curiously at the front.

Her eyes scanned over the calligraphic type, _Mills Books,_ before taking in the black silhouette of what looked like a knight seated on a rearing horse to the left of the text. On the right was an apple, colored the most deep and luscious red. Emma’s mind flashed with a vision of full lips, painted ever so carefully, with the same color.

“Mom,” Henry tugged at her sleeve.

“Huh…” she responded distractedly.

“Are you going to write it down or just stare at the card all day?”

Emma blinked her eyes a few times, realizing she’d been staring at the card without really seeing it for several moments; her right hand hovered over a pen on the counter. She shook her head slightly, “no, I got it.”

She quickly grabbed the pen, clicking the end to reveal the ballpoint before scratching out their address onto the back of the card. She held it out to Henry Sr., “It’s really close, just head left for a few blocks, round the corner and you’re there.”

The shopkeeper took the card, pausing for a moment when he noticed that it was actually two stuck together. He separated them and handed the blank one back to Emma.

“I’ll um,” she swallowed heavily, unable to really regain her train of thought since looking at the card, “I’ll tell our doorman to be expecting you so just tell him your name and that you’re there to see us and he should let you right in.”

Henry Sr.’s eyes watered as he smiled, “Is there anything I can bring?”

Emma shook her head with a shrug, “Nope, just yourself.”

“Then I shall see you both tomorrow.” He ruffled Henry’s hair affectionately as he walked them out of the store.

Henry was bouncing with every step, clutching his new book tightly to his chest. Emma just couldn’t seem to shake the fogginess that had settled in her brain.

“Are you ok, Mom?” Henry asked, peering up at her, his face scrunched slightly in concern.

“Yeah,” Emma responded quickly, “yeah, I’m fine kid,” hoping to appease him. She saw his head bob out of the corner of her eye.

“So…” he dragged the word out, “did you just really like Henry Sr.’s business cards or what?”

Emma felt her feet hitch as she nearly stopped walking, “What? Why do you ask that?” She felt her pulse quicken and a warmth rose in her cheeks.

Her mind was racing with a million things yet nothing all at once and she couldn’t for the life of her figure it out.

“You’ve still got it,” Henry gestured towards her hand; the small card was clutched securely in her fingers. 

“Oh,” Emma stuttered, “I guess I just forgot to put it back.” She offered it to him, “Here, use it for a bookmark or something.”

Henry seemed to contemplate whether or not the card was worthy of bookmark status before shrugging slightly and taking it, sticking it securely in the front of the book.

They walked the rest of the way to their apartment building in silence but as they stepped onto the elevator Henry spoke up again.

“Hey Mom…”

“Yeah Kid?”

Henry paused, turning towards her, “Thanks for inviting Henry Sr. to dinner.”

Emma wrapped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her side and dropping a kiss onto the top of his head.

“No problem kiddo.” She leaned her cheek against his hair until a small ding signaled that they’d arrived at their floor.

* * *

The next evening Emma moved swiftly about the kitchen, checking the temperature of the turkey in the oven, stirring the gravy on the stove and tossing some green beans in a pan. 

It was surprising really, how effortlessly she moved about the kitchen. Before she’d gone to prison, an average meal had consisted of a bag of chips and whatever microwave meal she had on hand, but getting out and having Henry seemed to have changed her in someway.

The phrase _domestic goddess_ came to mind, as if she’d suddenly seemed to know all the right things to do and cook so that she could take care of, not only herself, but her newborn baby as well. Not that she’d actually cooked him full meals when he was a baby but still the knowledge was just there. She chalked it up to all the books she’d read and television she’d watched during her time in prison.

A knock at the door pulled her from her cooking zone.

“Henry, grab the-,” she called out but realized he was already on his feet and nearly to the door.

“Merry Christmas!” She heard him exclaim from the hallway.

Henry Sr.’s deep, rumbling laugh came next before he replied, “And a very Merry Christmas to you, young man.”

As they came into view Emma glanced up from the stove, “Merry Christmas,” she smiled widely.

“Merry Christmas, Emma,” he replied, breathing in deeply through his nose, “Why, it smells absolutely delicious!”

Emma’s smile grew even wider, “Thank you. It’ll be twenty minutes or so; would you like a glass of wine?”

The old man removed his red scarf from around his neck and unbuttoned his pea coat, “You wouldn’t happen to have any apple cider would you?”  

Emma laughed, “Oh no, not you too.” She glanced towards Henry, who was taking the scarf and pea coat to hang up.

“You like apple cider too?” He asked excitedly, as if he knew of no one else on Earth who liked apple cider.

Henry Sr. leaned down, “It’s my favorite,” he whispered conspiratorially.

“Mine too,” Henry, mimicked his hushed voice.

Emma rolled her eyes fondly, “Why don’t you grab him a glass.”

The boy complied before leading the old man towards the couch.

Henry’s Christmas present sat on the coffee table; its golden letters gleamed brightly.

“Are you liking it so far?” The old man asked, easing himself down onto the couch.

“I haven’t actually started it yet,” Henry replied, grabbing the book and pulling it onto his lap, “I was hoping we could read it together. You always make stories sound so much better.”

Henry Sr. chuckled, “of course,” he took pulled the book so that it was half on his lap, “ _Once Upon A Time…_ ”

Henry listened attentively as the shopkeeper read the book aloud. He brushed his fingers across the intricate illustrations. A few pages into the story he gasped softly.

“Mom!” He called over the back of the sofa.

“What’s up,” she called back.

“There’s a character in here named after you,” he replied excitedly.

“Well it’s not exactly an unusual name, kiddo,” she responded, pulling the turkey out of the oven to let it rest.

“I know,” Henry gave her a look that clearly said, _how stupid do you think I am Mom?_ “It’s just not a name you usually see in fairy tales.”

Emma nodded her head slightly, “I guess you’re right about that.”

Henry returned his attention back to the book as Henry Sr. continued reading.

It was during a story about The Evil Queen that the old man paused; he gazed fondly at the illustration of the character.

“What is it?” The boy asked, taking in the change in Henry Sr.’s demeanor as he sighed.

“You know Henry, these stories…” he trailed off quietly, “…they are quite black and white.” He glanced towards the boy to see if he was following. “They depict good versus evil, light versus dark, but the world…it isn’t really like that.”

The boys face scrunched curiously before he spoke up, “I know. Mom actually talks about that a lot, about how there’s a lot of grey area around things and stuff and how you just need to be the best person you can be and hope that other people are doing the same thing. But that sometimes good people do bad things and bad people do good things and really it’s not so much one versus the other but a sliding scale and people can fall any place on there.” He glanced over his shoulder towards his mom. “She says to always put yourself in the other persons shoes; see things from their point of view.”

“Your mom is a very smart woman,” Henry Sr. replied. He angled the book towards Henry, “What do you see in this picture?”

Henry glanced at it, “The Evil Queen.”

Henry Sr. nodded, “and…”

The boy looked at the picture again. There weren’t any other characters and really not much in the background besides some trees. He studied the character, this woman in the intricate black dress with an extravagant feathered collar. Her long, dark hair was pulled up to the top of her head and flowed off to one side.  Her face…

“She looks…” Henry started, tracing her facial features, “…she looks sad.”

The old man nodded, “These stories are told from the heroes perspective but the pictures capture things the words cannot.”

“Why is she sad?” Henry asked.

“Why do _you_ think she’s sad?”

Henry contemplated the picture, tilting his head slightly in thought, “Maybe she doesn’t like doing these bad things. Maybe she was hurt and is taking it out on Snow White and Prince Charming.” He looked up to Henry Sr., his forehead crinkling sadly, “maybe she wants to be good…but she can’t.”

The old man took in a shuddering breath, his eyes watering slightly.

“What is it?” The boy asked, his brow furrowing even more.

Henry Sr. wiped at his eyes, “It’s nothing,” he said softly, “You just…you remind me a lot of my daughter sometimes. You make the same facial expressions. It’s quite uncanny really.”

“Dinner!” Emma called from the kitchen, surprising them both slightly.

Henry glanced at her before turning back to the old man. He smiled before giving him a tight hug and bouncing off the couch towards the dinner table.

The meal was, ‘simply exquisite,’ as Henry Sr. put it and it truly surprised Emma how easily they all conversed. There were no awkward silences and Henry’s bright, bubbling laughter filled the room more often than not. Henry Sr. had enough stories to fill a hundred lifetimes it seemed.

After dinner the two Henry’s cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher as Emma cleaned up the kitchen.

“I’m going to hazard a guess,” she started, flinging a towel over her shoulder, “and say that you enjoy apple pie.” She fixed the old man with a friendly stare, arching an eyebrow at him.

“You would be correct,” he replied jovially, glancing towards the oven where indeed an apple pie was nearly finished baking.

“I’d ask you if you shared Henry’s obsession with books too but I think that answer is pretty self-evident,” she laughed and soon the other two joined her.

Later that night, after Henry Sr. had left with a full belly and even fuller heart, and the younger Henry had been put to bed, Emma found herself lying in her own bed, her eyes unfocused as she stared up towards the ceiling.

As wonderful a life as she and Henry had lived, she had to admit they didn’t often experience as much joy and happiness as she’d felt that evening. There was just something about that old man, and his kind eyes. She saw a little bit of Henry in him, as odd as that seemed but as she closed her eyes to drift off to sleep that night she did so with a smile on her face.

She’d never understood the idea of ‘family holidays’, getting together with the ones you love to celebrate. It had always just been her and Henry but for the first time she truly felt like they’d had a real family Christmas.

* * *

The next week passed quickly, with Henry enjoying all his new gifts and Emma enjoying simply spending time with him, although if she were honest with herself she would be glad when school started back up. 

New Year’s Eve rolled around and Emma was doing paperwork at her desk when Henry came bursting out of his bedroom.

“Mom can we go down to _Mills_?” He asked. His eyes were wide and verged on frantic.

“Hold up kid, what’s the matter?” She responded, turning in her chair to face him.

“I just…” he clutched his book tightly to him and shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot, “…I just have some questions for Henry Sr. about this book.”

Emma threw him a sympathetic glance, “sorry kiddo, I have to finish up this paperwork,” she glanced towards the huge stack of papers on her desk, “serves me right for saving it for the last day of the year,” she muttered.

“Well…can I go?” Henry asked cautiously. She’d never let him go by himself before and as short a distance as it was, New York City wasn’t exactly the safest place for a 12-year-old to be walking around by himself, especially on New Year’s Eve.

“I dunno kid, I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“I’ll be ok!” Henry piped up, “I’ll take the cell and call you when I get there and when I’m on my way home and I won’t go anywhere else or make any detours.”

Emma arched an eyebrow at him. She hadn’t seen him so worked up in a while.

“PLUS,” Henry added, “Mom I’m almost 13 and no matter what you say, it is _not_ cool for a 13-year-old to have his mom walk him to school.”

Emma had to give him that one. It’s not like she had a lot of experience to draw on, but she imagined had she _had_ parents that hovered and escorted her to school when she was a teenager, she would think it was pretty ridiculous too.

“Okay,” she relented, “but you call me!”

Henry was already taking off down the hallway, “Ok!” He called over his shoulder.

“I love you!” Emma called after him. His reply was cut off by the door shutting behind him. She shook her head and went back to her paperwork, though her leg bounced nervously, waiting for the phone to ring.

Henry sprinted down the hallway; he tapped the elevator button repeatedly, as if that would make it show up any faster. People must have thought he was crazy barreling down the sidewalks and more than once he sprinted across the crosswalk at the last second. His mom would be pissed if she saw him but at the moment he didn’t care, he had to get to the shop.

The bell jingled loudly over the door as he pushed it open, his chest heaving, gasping for breath.

“Henry!” The old man looked up from where he was bent over the register. He took in Henry’s wind-whipped hair and tousled appearance before straightening up, a strange look of calm resolve taking over his features.

Henry took a few deep breaths before marching up to the counter and slamming the book down. He opened it to a page, bookmarked with the shop card, and jabbed his finger down on the image depicted on the page.

“You’re in this book,” he said firmly. It was no question and quite frankly there needn’t be. The man in the book _was_ Henry Sr., there could be no doubt; it was a picture perfect illustration of him. “ _Why_ are you in this book?” Henry questioned.

The old man came around the counter and gestured to the back of the store where a few overstuffed chairs sat. As the boy made his way to the back Henry Sr. locked the shop door and turned the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

When he got to the back of the store he was greeted by Henry, who fixed him with a steely glare as he sat on the edge of one of the chairs. His arms were crossed stiffly with the book resting on the small table in front of him.

Henry Sr. lowered himself gently into the chair opposite him.

“Henry, I’m going to tell you something and if may seem unbelievable but well…” he trailed off, “it _is_ quite unbelievable but I’m asking you to believe me and trust that what I’m telling you is the truth.”

The boy nodded but held up a hand to stop Henry Sr. from continuing. He silently pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

“Hi Mom,” he said into the phone after a few moments, “yeah I’m here.” He paused as Emma spoke. “Mom, yes I’m actually at the bookshop, where else would I be?” He sighed dramatically before holding the phone out to Henry Sr. “She wants to make sure I’m really here,” he explained.

The old man chuckled before taking the phone and putting it to his ear, “Hello Emma…yes…yes he got here all right.” Henry could hear his mom’s voice but couldn’t understand what she was saying, “Why don’t I walk him home when we’re done, save you from worrying? ...It’s quite alright.” He smiled and handed the phone back to Henry.

“Satisfied?” He asked with a roll of his eyes. Emma must have been because he quickly said goodbye followed by a quick, “I love you too Mom.”

After putting the phone back in his pocket he once again fixed Henry Sr. with that stare that implied he knew much more than he was letting on.

“Spill it.”

Henry Sr. took a deep breath, “All these stories,” he gestured towards the book, “are true.” Henry narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn’t say anything.  “The Emma in this story _is_ your mother.” At this Henry’s eyes widened in surprise. “Snow White and Prince Charming are your grandparents and just like the story says, they placed your mother in an enchanted wardrobe to save her from the curse The Evil Queen cast.”

“You don’t have to call her that,” Henry said quietly after a moment.

“Who?”

“The Evil Queen, you don’t have to call her that,” Henry answered, “If what you’re saying is true then that makes her your daughter. You shouldn’t have to call her The Evil Queen.”

The old man smiled gently but continued on, “Your mother arrived in this world, appearing abandoned on the side of the road. You know that she grew up an orphan and eventually met your father and…well…” he trailed off suddenly quite uncomfortable.

Henry couldn’t help but purse his lips and give a slight roll of his eyes, “I’m not a baby, I know about the birds and the bees or the stork or whatever you want to refer to it as.”

“Right, right,” Henry Sr. replied, “well yes they…did that and then your mother gave birth to you. Now…” he met Henry’s eyes to make sure the boy was listening carefully, “this is where you may have some trouble believing me.”

“Because believing that fairy tales are real was so easy?” Henry asked incredulously.

The old man shrugged slightly, “Well you have a point but still, this is the important part.”

“Wait,” Henry interrupted again, “how did _you_ get here? To our world?”

“I will get to that point, don’t you worry,” Henry Sr. replied, “So your mother gave birth to you and here’s where the story changes. She…” he paused again, presumably to gather his gumption, “she put you up for adoption Henry.”

“What? No she didn’t!” Henry broke in.

The old man held up a hand, “Henry I’m going to be telling you a lot of things you, more than likely, will not believe are true and if you keep interrupting, we will likely not finish this until next year.” He chuckled slightly at his own joke but Henry remained stoic.

“That’s only 8 hours away,” he replied, deadpan.

“Well you can’t blame an old man for trying,” Henry Sr. cleared his throat, “like I was saying your mother gave you up for adoption,” he glanced towards Henry to see if he would interject again but the boy was silent, “now the curse that my daughter, Regina, cast, it transported the people of The Enchanted Forest to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke.”

“I’ve never heard of it,” Henry shrugged.

“Yes, well you wouldn’t as it was created along with the curse and was enchanted to be invisible to the outside world. The people of the town, save for Regina, all lost their memories of being fairy tales and went about their new lives in town, every day was the same as the last and no one could tell you really how they came to live there or when they started whatever job they had been cursed with.” He paused to clear his throat before standing, “I’m going to make some tea, otherwise I fear I will lose my voice before this story is over. Would you like some?”

Henry’s eyebrows were furrowed as he stared down at the book, leafing through and looking at the different pictures.

“Ok,” he said quietly and it nearly broke Henry Sr.’s heart to hear the underlying sadness but it was tinged with a bit of resolve as acceptance crept into the boy. After coming back with the tea Henry Sr. sat back down again, glancing at Henry Jr. to see if he was ready to run out the door or not. “So,” the boy started, “the fairy tale characters were transported to Storybrooke and no one remembers who they are but Regina.”

“That’s right,” the old man nodded, smiling slightly, “now Regina thought that this curse would bring her the happiness that she had always wanted but it didn’t, however that took her many years to realize. But 12 years ago she adopted a baby, whose young mother had just given him up for adoption.”

Henry’s eyes snapped up at this, “me?” The word slipped through his lips on a whisper and Henry Sr. nodded.

“Regina adopted you and for 11 years she raised you and loved you as if she had given birth to you herself but, much like her, you were unhappy in that small town where nothing seemed to change until one day your school teacher, Mary Margaret who was actually Snow White, gave you a book.” He tapped his finger on the page before them, “This book.”

Henry nodded as he took in the information but his brow was still furrowed, unconvinced.

“You read this story and you believed it. You believed that Regina was not your birth mother so you set out to find the woman who was and eventually you did. You found Emma and she returned with you to Storybrooke because, as the book says, she is The Savior and she was destined to break the curse.”

“Did she?” Henry asked excitedly, scooting further up in his seat, nearly falling off. This was, after all, where the book had left off.

Henry Sr. nodded, “She did eventually. Now a lot of things happened in Storybrooke and Fairytale Land and other worlds that Emma and Regina and some of the others traveled to and your mothers didn’t get along very well for quite some time.” Henry wrinkled his nose slightly at this prompting the old man to ask, “What is it?”

“It’s just weird to hear you say 'mothers' is all,” Henry responded, “Not bad weird, just different.”

“Well it’s true,” Henry Sr. continued, “they got to a point where they accepted that they were both your mother and started to parent you as such. Now, as I said a lot of things happened and they all fought many battles, some against each other, some teamed up against other enemies but eventually one enemy got the best of them.”

“Who?” Henry asked, his interest starting peak as he was sucked into the story, however true it may or may not have been.

“Peter Pan.”

The boy snorted with laughter, “You’re kidding right? Peter Pan? He’s like a kid.”

“Well, remember how I was telling you that fairy tales don’t always get the story just right?” Henry nodded. “It’s very true when it came to Pan. He was very devious and managed to get off Neverland and come to Storybrooke and when he did he stole the curse that Regina had used originally.” He paused with a sigh, “I know this must sound very confusing but-”

“No, it ok!” Henry interrupted him, “just…keep going.”

“Well, he recast the curse and he would have succeeded in creating a new terrible world for you all but your mother, Regina I mean, figured out a way to save you,” he paused and set his chin in his hand, tapping his cheek with his index finger as he pondered something. “Well, figured out isn’t exactly the right way to say it. She…saw it. She had a vision of what needed to be done. She would need to completely undo her original curse. You see Emma didn’t break it completely; she simply made it so that everyone regained their memories. If the spell had been undone all the way, everyone would’ve been transported back to Fairytale Land.”

“So, Regina was going to send everyone back to save them from the new curse?” Henry asked.

“That’s right but you see the way it had to be done, only those people originally from Fairytale Land would be transported back, which was everyone except-”

“Except me…” Henry answered softly.

Henry Sr. nodded, “Except you, Henry. Now the only people who could cross the town line were you and your mothers so you could have escaped but without Regina there to undo the original curse they would have all been doomed to whatever horrible nightmare life Pan had planned for them. So, your mothers had to make a choice, although they both agreed really there were no other options. Regina would stay behind and make sure everyone got back to Fairytale Land and The Enchanted Forest and Emma would take you and be saved.” The old man paused to take a long sip of tea, his voice already becoming raspy with use.

“So, why don’t we remember any of this?” Henry questioned.

“When Regina undid the curse it didn’t just take the people back, it erased Storybrooke completely. No,” he caught himself, “not erased. It made it so Storybrooke had never even existed, and when it vanished so would your memories of it.” He swallowed thickly, “So as a final gift to you and to Emma, Regina gave you memories, mostly her own actually. Memories where you were never put up for adoption; where Emma had always been your mother and you had been happy all your lives together.”

“So, my memories of like learning to walk and talk and stuff were actually with Regina, not my mom?” Henry’s mind was spinning with all of this information. It was too much really but for some reason, a part of him, however small, believed it.

“That’s right. Granted they’re not exactly the same as what happened but she made sure you were happy.”

“Ok…” Henry said slowly, then once again with more resolve, “ok. How do you come into this? In the book you die, Regina has to kill you to make the curse happen, so how are you here?”

The old man smiled sadly, “I’m glad you asked.”

“Like I had a choice,” Henry said, good-naturedly.

“I was somehow revived when the curse was undone, since it was as if it had never been cast in the first place. I just woke up in bed one day. I remembered everything; every unfortunate detail but still, I remembered. A few hours passed as I reacquainted myself with, well, living. Before I knew it there was the sound of sharp footsteps echoing through the castle halls. It was Regina.” He paused to wipe at his eyes, which had started to water, “I have never been happier in my whole life than I was in that moment.”

“But weren’t you angry with her? Mad or frightened or anything?” Henry asked, and the old man had to contain himself because this was one of those times when Henry was perfectly mimicking Regina’s facial expression of _you can’t be serious right now._

“There was a moment of fear, yes,” he explained, “but from the moment I saw her face I knew she had changed. I didn’t know how of course but she took the next few days to explain everything to me. For some reason, all the people from The Enchanted Forest retained their memories of Storybrooke. We could never reason how but it never mattered much.” He smiled fondly towards Henry, “She told me all about you. She loves you so much Henry, I hope you remember and know that someday soon.” Henry glanced away, still unsure of how he felt about having another parent, another mom and rightfully so. “She regaled me with stories of how her and Emma had been at each others throats since the moment they met but it was just because they were both strong, and yes, stubborn women and they both love you fiercely. She told me what she had to do, to give you up and really that’s why I’m here.”

The boy sighed lightly, “It’s a good story and all but I just…I can’t remember it. I don’t know if I’ll ever really be able to accept it.”

“Henry,” he grabbed the boy's hands in his own and leaned towards him to gain his full attention, “if there is one thing I’ve learned it’s that if you believe something, truly believe it in your heart and you love or care about something deeply enough, anything is possible. _Anything._ ”

Henry was a bit taken aback by the old man’s fierce intention but nodded that he understood.

“She misses you, Henry.”

“Who?”

“Your mother, Regina, she misses you so dearly. I know that she thought she was being discreet about it, but I could hear her cry herself to sleep every night. She has no love for life anymore. Even in her darkest times she still had that spark of life in her eyes and now…well it is no more. I couldn’t stand to see her like that Henry, it broke my heart everyday and…I think it was breaking hers too. Slowly and painfully, like a wound that would not heal. So you see Henry, I had to come to this world; I had to find you.”

“To find me?” Henry asked.

“And Emma,” the old man added, “to help you remember and hopefully to help you somehow get to The Enchanted Forest, back to your families.”

Henry sat in a partial state of shock. _Him? Going to Fairytale Land? Grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming?_ It was all so much to take in. There was a muted buzz coming from his pocket and after a moment his dazed state was broken. He pulled the vibrating phone out and checked the screen.

“Hi Mom,” he answered.

_“Hey kid, dinner’s cooking. You gonna be home soon?”_

“Uh, yeah,” Henry stuttered slightly, “yeah we’ll start heading there now.”

_“Ok, see you soon.”_

“Ok, bye mom.”

He hung up and glanced up from the phone to look at the old man across from him. He had turned the book to that first picture of The Evil Queen, his daughter, Regina.

_My mom_ , Henry thought to himself in disbelief.

He watched as tired, wrinkled fingers reverently traced the drawing.

“I want to believe,” Henry said quietly. “I don’t want you to be sad anymore; I don’t want Regina to be sad anymore.”

Henry Sr. smiled sadly, “I had only just gotten her back but…I _had_ to leave, I had to try to find you.”

Henry placed his hand over the old man’s, “Then we’ll find a way,” he said, with more resolve than he felt but there was this strange inkling in the back of his mind. Like when you smell a certain scent and it reminds you of something from your childhood but you don’t know what, but it’s there, somewhere.

Henry felt that.

“Well I’d better get you home,” Henry Sr. said, lifting himself from the chair.

Henry nodded and they made their way out of the shop in silence, locking it behind them.

The walk back home was slower than usual with Henry Sr. but it gave Henry time to think. Like usual, his hugged his book tightly to his chest. Every once in a while he would rest his chin on it and sigh, trying to muddle through all the stories and pictures floating around in his head.

As they stood in the elevator he had a sudden epiphany, “Wait,” he said turning to the old man, “if Regina adopted me and she’s my mom then…you kind of _are_ my grandfather aren’t you?”

The elevator dinged and Henry stepped off but Henry Sr. remained inside, he didn’t really need to escort the boy all the way to the door after all but before the doors closed he leaned in, tapped his nose with a finger and whispered, “Where do you think you got your love of apples from?” He straightened up as the doors closed and gave Henry a wink.

Henry couldn’t help but smile. There was just something that felt…right about everything the old man had told him and if it was true then his mom, well his _other_ mom, was horribly depressed without him. He pictured a woman in a crisp pantsuit, pacing worriedly in a large mansion. He didn’t know why but he did.

_That’s my mom._

He slowly made his way into the apartment, calling, “Mom, I’m home.”

“Hey kid,” Emma replied, sticking her head out from the kitchen, “where’s Gramps? I was gonna invite him for dinner.”

“Oh,” Henry set the book down heavily on the table, “he had to get back to the shop.”

He didn’t know if that was true or not but it sounded reasonable enough.

Emma shrugged and went back to finishing the food, “So what was so important?” She asked lightly.

Henry’s head spun. What was so important? Everything. Everything was _so_ important and there was no way his mom was going to believe him.

“Just nerdy book stuff Mom, you wouldn’t get it,” he played it off, hoping she wouldn’t question him.

“Oh, ok,” Emma said sarcastically but gave him a smile as she set his plate down in front of him, “Made your favorite.”

Henry glanced down at the lasagna on his plate and wondered if it was Regina’s favorite too.

That night, after staying up late to countdown to the New Year, they both lay on Henry’s bed. It was tradition; they would reflect on the year and talk about their resolutions, hopes and wishes for the new year.

They were also absentmindedly leafing through Henry’s book.

Well, Emma was absentminded, Henry was anything but.

She flicked the card bookmark between her fingers, pausing every so often to run her thumb over the embossed apple, “So what do want this year to bring?”

Henry paused, his eyes trained on a picture of a baby blanket with the name Emma sewn onto it.

“I wish this year would bring us a family,” he said resolutely.

Emma smiled sadly at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “I wish I could do that for you kiddo.”

“Really?” Henry perked up a bit, “Do you really wish that?”

Emma glanced down at him in confusion, “Well,” she started, “sure kid, why wouldn’t I?”

“You wish we could find our family?” Henry pushed. It may have seemed crazy but he just felt like if he could get his mom to wish that, to really wish that and if he wished it, well…maybe wishes do come true, maybe they could get to Fairytale Land somehow.

Emma hugged him tighter, leaning her head against his as she yawned, “Yeah,” which, of course, caused Henry to yawn as she finished, “I wish we could find our family.”

Within minutes they had both fallen asleep, fully clothed on Henry’s bed, to the sound of New Year’s fireworks still crackling in the distance.

 


	2. One Year Earlier

_“We’re back.”_  

Snow’s quiet voice came from somewhere to her left but Regina kept her eyes shut tight, hoping beyond belief that she would open them and be back in that God forsaken town because as much as she’d hated it, at least she’d had Henry and to some extent Emma, as she knew that Emma was no longer a non-entity in her life. They’d somehow reached the common conclusion that Henry was indeed _their_ son and as silly as it had seemed she’d come to count on Emma as an ally of sorts.

But now…now back in _their_ land, she had no one.

“Regina,” Snow’s voice was now coming directly from in front of her but she didn’t no, _couldn’t_ open her eyes. She couldn’t open her eyes and see Snow White standing before her; the woman who had caused so much of her heartache and yet the woman who ultimately put into motion all of the events leading to Henry coming into Regina’s life.

She hated her, but how can you hate the person who was even distantly responsible for bringing you your greatest happiness.

She felt a tear slip down her cheek. It hurt. It hurt too much to think about Henry right now and as much as she wanted to believe she would be able to find a way to get back to him and Emma…she knew the odds were against her.

_Love is weakness._

Her mother had been right after all, love is weakness because she knew that she loved Henry with her entire heart and yet she couldn’t even open her eyes.

She felt arms awkwardly wrap around her shoulders, pinning her arms to her sides and it was then that she finally cracked her eyes open.

“I’m so sorry, Regina,” Snow’s shoulders shook as she hugged her.

Regina swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and moved her arms so that she could pat Snow on the back.

“Yes, well,” she cleared her throat, trying to shake off the feeling that she was about to break down any second, “I should probably be off to check on my castle,” Snow released her and pulled back, her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

“Regina, you don’t have to go back there,” she offered softly.

David moved to stand behind Snow; he placed his hands on her shoulders gently. Regina saw the way his eyes were red around the edges; she saw the way he tried to hold it together, much like she.

“She’s right,” he added, dropping his head momentarily before looking back up to meet Regina’s eyes, “look, Regina I know that we’ve had our differences in the past but after everything you’ve done for Henry–”

“And Emma,” Snow interjected, glancing over her shoulder at her husband.

“–and Emma,” he concurred, “you are more than welcome to come back with us, to our kingdom.” Snow nodded in agreement but Regina heard the quiet grumblings of dissent from some of the townspeople behind them.

She steeled herself before replying, “Thank you,” she thought it would be harder to say but after what she’d just done, giving up her son well…nothing could compare to that, “truly, thank you but it would probably be best if you got things settled down before ‘The Evil Queen’ made another appearance.”

Her former title tasted bitter on her tongue and it showed on her face but Snow smiled, that cloyingly sweet and optimistic smile of hers, “That’s not who you are anymore, you’re Regina and we’ll make sure the people know it.”

Regina dipped her head gratefully, “All the same, there are things I should see to in my own kingdom. I think a few changes are in order.”

The Charmings nodded in understanding but Snow’s brow furrowed with worry, “But Regina,” she looked around, finally taking in their surroundings, “I…we have no idea where we are. It could be days, weeks even to get back there. You shouldn’t travel that alone.”

Regina smiled tightly, “I appreciate your concern,” she started, stepping back, removing herself from the small group of people, “but I think there’s one thing you’re forgetting…”

With a flick of her wrist she was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke and disappeared from sight.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, staring dumbly at the spot where Regina had vanished.

“Right,” David spoke up finally, drawing the word out in realization, as if they could ever really forget, “the whole…magic…thing.” 

* * *

 

The smell was the first thing Regina noticed upon her return to her castle. It was the kind of damp, musty stench that crept into your nose and hung there long after you’d removed yourself from the source of it. 

The castle had obviously fallen into disrepair and why wouldn’t it? Her parents were dead and there was no heir to her thrown. She walked to a window and threw open the shutters, filling the room with light and much needed fresh air.

Looking out over the small village that surrounded her castle, Regina saw no signs of life. Everything seemed completely and utterly deserted.

She’d always found it odd, before casting the curse 28 years ago she’d assumed everyone in the whole of the land would be transported to Storybrooke but there were far less inhabitants in Storybrooke than there had been here.

She supposes that a few stragglers who did return with the curse may come back to the village, although she can’t imagine why they would. They’d all been indentured servants, bound by magic, locked into servitude. She’d have to keep a very keen eye on anyone who did return, as they would obviously have some ulterior motive for doing so.

Finally she turned away from the window to take in the room around her. It was her old bedchamber. Tattered fabric fluttered around the poster framed bed and the air was scattered with dust particles, kicked up by the breeze.

With a wave of her hand the room was restored to it’s original glory. Fresh linens, polished wood and silver, not a speck of dust could be seen.

She moved towards her wardrobe and opened it, gazing upon her past in garment form. Her old attire all seemed so extravagant now. She hadn’t realized how much her taste in clothing had changed. She ran her hand along the fabric of one of the intricate dresses before reaching towards the back. She felt around for a moment before pulling an outfit out. It was simple, from before she’d started to train under Rumple. Riding crops instead of a dress, with leather bodice and a simple tunic shirt.

She laid the garments on her bed. Resolving not to change into them just yet. She made her way out of the room and slowly walked the familiar path of the palace halls. She couldn’t shake the feeling that once she put on her old clothes she would somehow instantly become that person again but she also reasoned that the particular outfit she’d chosen hadn’t been tainted with that dark magic so it might have been alright.

The click-clack of her high heels on the stone floor was the only sound in the castle, but it echoed throughout the hallways and as small a sound as it was, it was too loud for Regina, it’d grated on her nerves. She paused and leaned one hand against the wall, reaching down to remove the offending shoes.

It was then that she realized her footsteps were not the only ones echoing through the hall. She froze as she heard a set of heavier footfalls round the corner behind her.

She heard a soft gasp as the person stopped.

Regina remained rooted to the spot, not turning around, not acknowledging the persons presence.

_“Regina?”_

Her head snapped up. _She knew that voice._

She spun on her heel, taking in the man before her and her breath caught in her throat.

“Father?”

Henry nodded and gave out a surprised laugh of joy, holding his arms open to her. She nearly sprinted towards him, throwing herself into his arms.

“What, how–” she tripped over her words. The last time she’d seen her father alive her hand had been inside his chest, clamped around his heart to remove it so that she could enact the curse that would send them all to Storybrooke.

“I don’t know, I woke up in my bed about a candle mark ago,” he said quietly, pulling back and holding her at arms length. His eyes crinkled as he simply took her in, “You look wonderful, daughter.”

Regina couldn’t stop the tears that were forming in her eyes as she hugged her father again, “I’m so sorry,” she cried against his shoulder, “I’m so, so sorry…for everything, all the terrible things I did before…” she trailed off, unable to bring herself to speak of his death…his _murder_ at her own hands.

She let out a sob and he held her tighter to him, hushing her gently, “There will be time for all that. Come,” he pulled away and held out his arm for her to loop hers through. They continued on in the direction Regina had been headed, “now, tell me,” he said affectionately, “what have I missed?”

Regina smiled; the clicking of her heels didn’t seem so loud anymore.

* * *

It was the first time that laughter had filled the halls of her castle since before her mother’s reign of evil. Real, true laughter, not the maniacal echoes of vengeance that _had_ often bounced from stone wall to stone wall. 

“Well now, you must tell me about these clothes,” Henry wiped at his eyes, trying to keep his tears of laughter at bay. He patted Regina’s arm, which was still looped through his.

They’d been all through the dilapidated castle; every so often Regina would pause and with a flick of her hand everything would be restored to its former glory. She’d filled her father in on the first 18 years of the curse, which didn’t take long as nothing ever really changed but he had been absolutely enthralled with all the different technological advances. But, as Regina was learning, apparently the fashion trends in Storybrooke took the cake, as far as Henry was concerned.

“I will have you know,” she started grinning lightly, “that this was very fashionable in Storybrooke.”

“Well, regardless, I think you look as beautiful as the day I last saw you,” he stopped, bringing Regina around to stand in front of him so he could look her over. “In fact, I would hazard to say that you have truly outdone yourself my dear.”

Regina pursed her lips in a fond smile, “Father, I’m in less than extravagant clothing, my hair is…well, _plain_ , and compared to what I used to wear I have practically no make-up on,” she gestured to each of these things in turn, brushing the sleeve of her coat, running a hand through her hair.

“That’s precisely right,” he took his daughters hands within his own, “All the outfits, all the makeup…they always hid the wonderful woman I always knew you were.”

Regina had to turn her head away as he said this. Wonderful was really one of the last words she would use to describe herself, even at her best of times. But as she felt her father gently grip her chin and direct her gaze back in his direction she couldn’t help the way her heart swelled in her chest.

Her father had always been an honest man, to a fault at times. He may not have always been able to protect her from Cora but he was always honest with her when it came down to it and she could see in his eyes that he meant every word of it.

“This,” he paused before taking a step back and gesturing up and down the length of her body. “ _This_ is you, my dear.”

Regina pulled her father into a tight hug, her arms going around his neck.

“I’ve _missed_ you,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“And I, you my dear,” he replied, patting her back gently, “now, where were we?”

Regina released him only to loop her arm back through his again as they continued on their way, the kitchens being their intended destination.

“Well, I suppose it’s time I told you about Henry,” Regina offered quietly.

“Ah? And who is this Henry fellow?” Her father had that twinkle in his eye, suggesting perhaps Regina had found love in this other land and well, she supposes she had, just not the kind he was thinking of.

“Henry, would be your adoptive grandson,” she smiled warmly as she watched his emotions play out over his face. First confusion, then acceptance and finally a bright, gleeful, joy that seemed to light up the hall.

“I have a grandson!” He puffed out his chest proudly, as if he’d just been awarded a “Having A Grandson” achievement badge and then remembering exactly what he’d told her, “And he’s _named_ after _me_!”

Regina laughed out loud at her father’s antics, “yes,” she replied, between chuckles, but her laughter died on her lips, “I wish you could have known him.”

They paused, having reached the kitchens. They pushed open the heavy wooden doors and were greeted by a musty cloud of dust, which Regina quickly magicked away.  Another flick of her hand and the kitchens were gleaming and ready for use, although none of her cooks had returned yet so it didn’t seem that they’d be getting much use.

Henry led her to a small table with benches nearby and sat her down, “How about,” he proposed, “I make us some tea and you can tell me all about my grandson.”

Regina brushed away a stray tear from under her eye before nodding, “That would be nice but don’t worry about the tea.”

“Oh nonsense,” her father started but as soon as he’d said the words a hot pot of tea and a set of cups appeared on the table in front of them.  He put his fists on his hips, giving Regina a questioning look.

She raised a shoulder in a lazy shrug, “It’s been awhile since I’ve had this much magic to work with and since I’m not using it to perform ‘Evil Queen’ duties anymore, I might as well put it to more practical use.”

Her father nodded in glad understanding before pulling out the bench across from her and sitting himself down. “Now,” he pulled the tea set towards him and started to pour her a cup, “tell me all about my wonderful grandson.”

* * *

Regina closed her bedchamber doors before turning and leaning back against them with a heavy sigh.  To say that she was exhausted would have been a gross understatement. Her heart clenched in her chest as she realized with a jolt that it had only been less than 24 hours since Storybrooke. 

She thought about Henry, putting on a brave face and Emma, doing completely the opposite. She’d never seen the other woman so broken and it was only then that she realized, it had broken her too.

Her knees started to give out as fresh waves of emotion rolled over her, through her, all around her.

She couldn’t escape them.

Her back slid down the doors until she was sitting hunched on the cold stone floor, her knees tucked up under her chin.

She thought of that damned yellow bug and how her own purple smoke had obscured it from view as it drove off. Her son. Gone, forever.

She tried, in vain, to keep the tears from starting because once they started, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to stop.

Maybe that was how it was supposed to be, she mused to herself. Maybe she was never supposed to stop crying, to stop feeling this grief.

Maybe this was her price to pay as well.

At that thought, anger seemed to flood her mind. She felt her eyes glow with hot, uncontrollable magic.

“As if losing my son wasn’t enough!” She screamed into the room. She felt her hands vibrate with power begging for release. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a couple of unassuming objects she could unleash her fury upon. So, as she threw her hands forward, the two vases to the side of the doors went flying through the air, crashing and shattering on the opposite wall.

It was then that she heard a man’s voice scream from somewhere in the room. She was up on her feet in a matter of moments, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes as she spun around, searching for the source of the voice.

“Who are you?” She spat out, her chest still heaved from her emotional and magical outburst. “Show yourself!” She demanded, when no answer was forthcoming.

She began to circle the room, stalking stealthily along the walls, pulling back curtains. A flash of light caught her eye from the other side of the room. In an instant she relaxed, her shoulders sagged slightly as she let out a tense breath, making her way over to a curtain, which hung askew.

With a tug the fabric came loose. As it fluttered to the floor Regina’s face tightened into a sad smile.

“Hello, Sidney.”

The man cowering in the mirror peeked out from behind his hands, “Regina?”

She nodded.

“What happened? Am I…are we back in the Enchanted Forest?” He glanced around the mirror, at what, Regina would never know. What was on the inside of mirror anyway?

“Yes, we’re back,” she let out a shuddering breath, releasing the last of her tension from the outburst.

“How? Why? What happened? _When_ did it happen? How long have we been here?” He questioned, ever the reporter it seemed but Regina held up a shaky hand that begged he be silent.

“I’m sorry Sidney but I cannot do this right now, I just…I can’t,” she held a hand over her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. “I’m sorry, I will fill you in, I promise but I just need a little time. It’s been a very rough day.”

For his part, Sidney seemed to know, for once, to keep his mouth closed.

As Regina started to turn away a thought struck her. She rounded on the man in the mirror, “Sidney, you can show me mirrors from any realm correct?”

Her fingers gripped the frame of the mirror in desperation as the man nodded, “Of course–” he started.

“Show me Emma and Henry,” she cut him off, leaning even closer to the glass, hoping against hope that she could have this one thing. That she’d at least be able to see her son, watch him grow up from a far, even if he didn’t remember her.

Sidney gave a perplexed shrug of acquiescence before shimmering out of vision.

Her eyes were the first thing Regina saw as they glanced in the rearview mirror.

“Sidney, one-way only, I don’t want to be seen,” Regina said quickly, having caught the momentary confusion in Emma’s eyes.

But the look was gone as suddenly as it had come. Emma shook her head lightly, blinking her eyes a few times.

_“What is it mom?”_

“Show me Henry, Sidney.”

Emma’s eyes wavered as they were replaced with a view of Henry from the passenger side mirror.

Torn between joy and grief, she clapped a hand over her mouth, unsure of whether she was holding in a sob or laughter.

“Show me Emma,” she whispered, realizing that even though she could see Henry from that angle, she couldn’t hear them like before.

Once again Emma’s bright green eyes filled the mirror.

_“Nothing kid,” she shook her head, “just thought I saw something weird in the rearview.” She jutted her chin towards the mirror._

_“Huh? Let me see,” Henry’s hands came into view as he angled the mirror towards himself, examining it closely before replacing it with a definitive, “nope.”_

_Emma laughed lightly, “Thanks for the confirmation.”_

Regina couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips. God, she even missed Emma, the quirky idiot.

 _No, scratch that,_ she thought to herself, _Charming and Snow were the two idiots._

Emma was just… _Emma,_ an enigma that, try as she might, Regina could never comprehend.

She felt cool glass against her fingers as they seemed to trace Emma’s image of their own accord.

She pulled her hand back quickly, clutching it to her chest, “That will be all Sidney,” she said tersely before covering the mirror again.

She quickly changed out of her modern clothes into a simple sleeping gown and slid into bed. All the fabrics seemed rougher, more course than she remembered even though they were of the highest quality in their land.

As she lay on her back staring up at the canopy above her, she felt the tears start again. Slowly at first, but then the sobs started. Clamping her hands over her mouth seemed to do nothing to suppress achingly heart-wrenching sounds escaping her and she found that she had to nearly suffocate herself, burying her face in a pillow, to dampen her cries of grief.

Sleep did not come easily for Regina that night and when it did, her dreams were filled with visions of her son and the woman she’d entrusted him to.

She’d call them nightmares but how could she? They allowed her to see Henry, and at least he’d been happy in them. If her dreams were anything to go by Emma would be fine raising Henry on her own.

If her dreams were anything to go by.


	3. When You Wish Upon A Book

The way Emma’s head was pounding as she woke up the next morning made her wonder if she’d accidentally mixed up the champagne and sparkling cider bottles, and if that was the case they were in trouble because Henry and she had polished off a full bottle between the two of them. 

But, realistically, she knew that wasn’t the case. Henry would’ve rioted if they’d had anything but cider.

Still, she climbed off the bed, squinting her eyes against the bright early morning light flooding the room. Her foot caught momentarily on a loose rug and it wasn’t until she was reaching for window curtains that weren’t there that she realized they were not in Henry’s bedroom.

She had never become so alert so fast, spinning in a circle taking in the room. Henry still slept soundly, nestled under the canopy of a large four-poster bed that was very much not the one they’d fallen asleep on last night.

The chatter of birds outside drew her, once again, over to the window. She felt the blood leave her face as she leaned her hands against the solid stone opening which looked out over lush green trees and rolling hills of forest that seemed infinite.

She stumbled as she turned to lean back against the wall, running a hand through her hair before clutching her temples in disbelief. 

She glanced around the room; stone walls surrounded them in the large circular…tower, she guessed? She knew they were definitely at least 10 stories up from the view out the window.

She let her eyes drift up the huge wooden beams that made up the ceiling before dropping down to the floor.

She realized with horror that what she’d tripped over had been the head of a bearskin rug. It was so jarring and foreign that she couldn’t help the shriek that escaped as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

Henry grumbled groggily as he sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, “Mom? What’s the matter?”

It was then that the sound of heavy boots on stone reached her ears; her scream must have alerted the inhabitants as to their existence.

“Stay there, Henry,” she said, looking frantically about the room for anything that she could use for a weapon.

The irony was that she was literally surrounded by swords and staves and spears but they were all mounted on the walls, seeming more decorative than functional.

_Screw it._

She hopped onto a large wooden trunk and reached up to grab the hilt of a sword on the wall. It took her a few good tugs but eventually it came loose.  

By now Henry was glancing around curiously, obviously also noticing that they were not in their apartment in New York City anymore.

The footfalls grew louder as they approached the large wooden doors that stood closed on the opposite side of the room.

Emma backed up towards Henry, placing herself between him and any impending danger that would more than likely be charging through those doors at any moment.

She gripped the sword tightly in her hands the way she’d seen it done in the movies a thousand times or more. She shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot, wanting to be ready to spring into action to defend Henry.

It was weird how confident she felt in that moment, with the sound of at least a dozen people bearing down on her and her son; she felt her heart pounding against her rib cage and her breathing was becoming rapid but her vision seemed to narrow in on the door. Taking in every detail, her brain was already starting to formulate plans of attack and escape.

The heavy doors creaked open and sure enough ten or so men, no not just men… _guards_ swarmed the room. They had seemed quite intent upon entering but it seemed that they didn’t find a woman and a young boy to be much of a threat.

Still, Emma spoke up, turning back and forth to address them, “Don’t come any closer! I am not above killing any man who tries to lay a finger on my son!”

The guards straightened up a little, taking her just a bit more seriously but it didn’t matter much as another pair of footsteps sounded from the hallway. A man who was quite obviously not a guard stepped into the room, earning a small bow of the head from the men as they clapped a fist to their chest.

Emma wasn’t expecting him to stop dead in his tracks, his breath forced from his lungs in a shallow gasp as he gazed upon her in seeming disbelief.

“Emma?” The name passed through his lips reverently.

She was about to ask him just how in the hell he knew her name when she felt Henry push past her.

“Grandpa!”

“Henry!” Emma lunged for him, but the boy was already out of reach.

The man let out a shuddering laugh as he kneeled down onto the floor to wrap the boy in a tight hug.

“What are you doing here? How-” He started to ask.

“I remember!” Henry turned back towards the bed and grabbed the book off of it, “I think it was this!” He said, handing it to the man.

“Your book!” The man smiled, recognizing the large leather bound book instantly.

Emma stood rooted to the spot. Her feet may as well have melded with the stone floor at that point. Her mind screamed at every muscle in her body to move, to grab Henry and get the hell out of there but it seemed her mouth was the only thing capable of working at the moment.

“Hang on,” she ground out, finally lowering the sword. The tip of it hit the floor with a dull clank. “Henry,” the boy turned towards her, “Henry, what’s going on? Who are these people?”

Henry’s brow furrowed in concern. He looked back and forth between the man he’d called grandpa and his mother. “You mean,” he started, approaching her, “you don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” Emma pleaded, nearly falling to her knees in front of him. She ran her hands through her hair, and shut her eyes. This was just a dream. It had to be. When she opened her eyes again they would be back in their apartment, Henry would be sleeping next to her. There wouldn’t be any men with swords or spears, or castles or bear-freaking-rugs.

But when she opened them again, that was not the case. She was still in that stone room; she could still hear the chirping of birds out the window and the gentle breeze that blew in still smelled strongly of evergreens.

Henry was standing before her now, his face still scrunched in confusion. “ _Everything_ ,” he said, as if of course, she would know what _everything_ was supposed to be. He glanced behind him. “You don’t remember your dad and your mom? Prince Charming and Snow White?”

Emma’s throat clenched as she let out a hysterical laugh that was verging on a sob, “Prince Charming? Is that who you’re supposed to be?” She asked over Henry’s shoulder.

“Emma, I-” he started, moving towards them.

“Don’t!” Emma barked, “Don’t come any closer.”

She watched as his shoulders sagged, his face fell and Emma swore she could hear his heartbreaking from across the room.

“Mom,” Henry said quietly, tugging on her sleeve, “my book. Did you read my book?”

She shook her head, “Just what we read together kiddo and I don’t remember seeing a picture of me in there.”

“But there is!” Henry replied, running back to grab the book from Prince Charming. He flipped it open turning a few pages in and held it up for her to see. “Don’t you remember Christmas? I told you there was a character who had the same name as you in the book?” His finger pointed to the picture of a baby basket and blanket with the name _Emma_ sewn on it.

“Seriously kid? This is a baby and believe it or not, there _are_ other people named Emma in the world.”

Henry slowly pulled the book back and closed it. He turned to glance at Charming and shrugged. What was he supposed to do?

“Yes, but,” Charming started gently, holding out a hand to placate her, “how many people know that you were found, as a baby on the side of the road; that Henry’s father is a man named Neal who left you to take the fall for something you didn’t do. You had Henry while you were still,” he paused, glancing at Henry, unsure if Emma had even told the boy what he was about to reveal, “…while you were still imprisoned.”

Henry quirked his head to the side in confusion but Charming continued, “How many people know that?”

“Prison?” Henry asked, his face scrunched as he tried to reconcile this information with what he thought he knew.

“Listen,” Emma growled, advancing towards Charming, “I don’t know who you think you are but you are seriously out of line right now.”

Charming held up his hands in surrender, “I’m sorry Emma but I had to let you know that it’s ok. I know you. We,” he gestured back behind him, to the castle at large, “know who you are. You can trust me.”

Emma felt her nostrils flare as she breathed heavily through her nose, her jaw clenched tightly.

“Mom,” Henry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, “I know this must seem really crazy but you have to believe me. He’s telling the truth.”

Emma turned in his arms and placed her hands gently on his shoulders, trying to read his face.

“Use your superpower,” he said quietly, “see if I’m lying.”

Emma knew her kid couldn’t lie to save his life and right now? Well, right now he wasn’t lying.

She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes before releasing the air with a heavy sigh. She kneeled down, bringing her eyes level with Henry’s, “Ok kid,” she relented. Henry’s face lit up as he smiled brightly. “But,” Emma held up a hand, “that doesn’t necessarily mean I believe all this crap or that I trust this guy in the frilly shirt,” she nodded over her shoulder towards Charming, “but I’m with you on this ok? We’ll…we’ll figure it out.”

Henry grinned and threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly, “thanks Mom,” he mumbled into her hair.

She squeezed him tightly, trying to absorb even the smallest bit of his strength and determination, “Anything for you, kid.”

Henry pulled back, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Where’s my mom?” Henry asked over her shoulder. She blinked in confusion and was about to ask him what the heck he was taking about when she was right in front of him but Charming answered the question he’d actually been asking.

“Oh she’s actually on her way back from a neighboring kingdom,” he replied, before explaining to Emma, “She’s been accompanying a peace envoy across the land with your mother.”

“My mother?” Emma furrowed her brow.

“Yeah, Mom, remember? Snow White,” Henry answered tugging on her sleeve.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Right,” she drug the word out sarcastically, “how could I forget about my mother, Snow White?”

Henry silenced her with a look and she simply shrugged before catching herself, “Hang on though, what did you mean ‘your mom’ kid? Isn’t that me?”

Henry nodded, “Well, yes but Regina, she adopted me and raised me in Storybrooke.”

Emma felt like the room was spinning. First she wakes up in a-whole-nother land, then she’s supposedly the daughter of Snow White and Prince freaking Charming and now this?

“Kid, what are you talking about?” She pleaded, dropping down to her knees in front of him. “You weren’t adopted. I mean, yeah they placed you in protective care until I got out of prison but that was a few months tops,” she ran her hands through her hair in frustration, “and what’s this place you’re talking about? Storybrooke?”

Charming’s voice came from across the room, “She really doesn’t remember anything does she?” It was directed at Henry and the boy shook his head sadly.

“The Storybrooke part’s kind of hard to explain,” he started, “but maybe you should really read my book, it would at least fill you in on everything around here.”

Emma closed her eyes, releasing a deep sigh before opening them and looking her son in the eye.

“Ok,” she stood up and Henry led her over to the bed, jumping up onto it and patting the space beside him. Emma glanced around at the dozen or so guards who still stood awkwardly around the room, obviously having nothing to do now that the threat of danger had been cleared up.

Charming must have followed her gaze because he immediately called his guards to attention, excusing them from the room.  The last guard to leave, who was the most decorated and obviously in the upper ranks, was stopped at the last minute by Charming.

“Find the lightest messenger and get him the swiftest horse, tell him to send word to the Queen’s envoy,” he spoke in hushed tones with the guard but not low enough to keep from being heard.

The guard nodded, “What message shall we send, my liege?”

“Tell them…” he paused, glancing over in Emma and Henry’s direction, “just tell them, ‘they’re home’.  They’ll know what it means.”

The guard nodded once more, clapping a fist across his chest before dashing out the door and down the hallway.

Charming made his way cautiously over to the bed as Henry grabbed his book, pulling it onto Emma’s lap.

“You’ve obviously got a lot to catch up on,” he started gently, “and I’ll be happy to help out with the Storybrooke parts when you ready,” Emma tensed slightly at the mention of that town again, “but,” Charming continued quickly, “how about I head down to the kitchens and grab you guys some food, you’re probably hungry.”

Henry nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, I’m starving!”

Emma rolled her eyes lightly at her sons antics, but he caught her off guard, “Mom, can I go with him? I’ve never been in a real castle before!”

“Well, I don’t know…”

“I think you’re mom probably needs you here buddy.”  

Emma and Charming spoke at the same time but Henry was quick to rebut.

“Not really, she just has to read the book, it’s pretty self-explanatory,” he said, already pushing the book fully onto Emma’s lap. He hopped off the bed and started for the door but Charming looked to Emma for permission.

Emma looked towards the man standing before her, with his gentle eyes and warm smile. She had to admit, she could see a bit of herself in him. Her eyes caught Henry bouncing on the balls of his feet near the door, his excitement nearly bubbling out of him.

Finally she nodded, “Ok.”

Henry cheered triumphantly and turned to head out the door.

“Hey!” Emma called after him. He stopped and turned back to listen.  “Stay out of trouble. Charming here’s in charge,” she said, nodding in the man’s direction.

Henry nodded affirmatively and Charming gave her a smile, “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon,” he made to leave but turned back, “and you can call me David.”

Emma arched an eyebrow, “You mean your name is not actually Charming?” She asked, feigning surprise.

David chuckled, “Just a nickname your mother gave me that, unfortunately, stuck.”

Emma couldn’t help the small laughed that escaped through her nose but the humor quickly left her as she addressed David seriously, “Can I really trust you?”

David held her gaze as he nodded solemnly, “On my life,” he said firmly before smiling slightly and adding, “Use your superpower, see if I’m lying.”

Emma stare him down for a few more moments but he seemed genuine and she was a pretty good judge of character.

 _“Come on!”_ Henry’s voice echoed from the hallway.

“If anything happens to him, I will not hesitate to destroy you,” she warned.

For his part David looked anything but frightened, in fact he seemed somewhat amused, “Just how much of herself did Regina plant in that head of yours?”

Emma’s brow furrowed with confusion but David simply smiled, “We’ll be back soon,” and made his way out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

Emma sighed heavily and glanced down to the book on her lap, “ _Once Upon A Time_ , huh?” She opened the book slowly, “Ten points off for lack of originality,” she muttered to herself with a grin.

The red apple of the business card bookmark winked up at her from the first page. She pulled it from the book, slipping it into her pocket for later use.

Each page seemed to captivate her, between the sprawling calligraphy and the magnificent illustrations she must have lost track of time because soon enough Henry and David were bursting back through the doors.

David held a tray loaded up with food as Henry babbled excitedly ahead of him.

“So when do I get a new outfit?” Henry questioned his grandfather, “I mean I can’t go running around like this,” he gestured down to his modern clothes.

David chuckled as he placed the tray down next to Emma before sitting at the foot of the bed, “Well, after your mom gets her bearings I suppose I could take you down to the royal tailors, see if they’ve got anything that would fit you. Otherwise, I’m sure your other mom would be happy to magic something spectacular up for you when she gets back.”

Henry climbed up onto the bed, laughing contentedly as he settled back into the pillows next to Emma, “Awesome,” he said wistfully, grabbing an apple off the tray and handing it to his mom.

“Thanks kid,” she smiled, ruffling his hair slightly before taking a large bite out of the red fruit.

“You like apples now too?” David asked curiously.

Emma paused, mid-chew, “Did I not use to?” She said through a mouthful of food.

David shrugged before muttering to himself, “She really did do a number on you.”

“Yeah, we like apples now,” Henry supplied, picking up an apple for himself, “I guess maybe some of my mom’s memories and stuff must have mixed in with Emma’s.”

Emma was about to ask him what the heck he was talking about but Henry leaned over, glancing at the book her lap, “Hey, you haven’t gotten very far.”

“I know, I know,” Emma replied, flipping through the remaining pages to get a rough count of how far she had to go.

“Here,” Henry said, stuffing the apple into his mouth to hold, while he grabbed the book from her lap. He pulled the apple back out with a small ‘pop’, “Condensed version,” he flipped to the front of the book and pointed to a couple of the pictures, “Snow White and Prince Charming aka your mom and dad.” He continued flipping through the book before stopping on a page with beautiful woman dressed in flowing black gowns, “The Evil Queen aka Regina aka my other mom.”

“Hold on Evil Queen?” Emma stopped him from continuing.

“She used to be but she’s not anymore,” Henry said simply but Emma wasn’t quite satisfied with that answer.

“He’s right,” David chipped in, “She…well she used to be the worst evil in the land but after everything that happened with you and Henry in Storybrooke, she changed. She’s better now, maybe not completely good but she’s on our side. She’s not The Evil Queen anymore, contrary to what a lot of the people around here think.”

“People still think she’s bad?” Henry asked sadly.

“Some do,” Charming nodded, “but that’s why she and Snow are traveling with the peace envoy. They’re trying to unite the kingdom.”

Henry smiled, “I knew she could be good.”

“Ok hang on,” Emma interrupted, pulling the book away from Henry and closing it, “I’ve got the gist of the fairy tale thing but you’ve got to explain this Storybrooke place to me.”

Henry and David shared a look before Henry grabbed the tray of food and placed it on Emma’s lap where the book had been, “You’d better get comfortable, this could take a while.”

David nodded and the two of them began to tell Emma all about what had gone down in the little town of Storybrooke, Maine.

_Three more apples, a plate of cheese and one loaf of bread later…_

“So she had to undo her original curse in order to save everyone else from Pan’s curse which would’ve been somehow inexplicably worse?” Emma recounted thoughtfully as she tore another piece of bread off the chunk in her hand with her teeth.

“Right, but it would bring everybody born in The Enchanted Forest back here,” Henry continued, “but I wasn’t born here.”

“But I _was_ ,” Emma pointed out, still trying to get a grasp on this whole convoluted mess.

“Right,” David replied, “ _but_ you were The Savior you could cross the town line and take Henry with you. You could both be saved.”

“Ok,” Emma followed along, “so we got away from the curse but that doesn’t answer why I don’t remember any of this.”

“Well, with the curse undone, Storybrooke would basically cease to have _ever_ existed. When the town disappeared so would your memories and everything that went along with it,” David answered.

“So my mom,” Henry started before catching himself, “um I mean, Regina, she used magic to give us memories to fill in the blanks of the time spent in Storybrooke.”

“But that’s not all she did, right bud?” David said gently. He leaned in towards Emma, “Regina, she…well basically she replaced all your memories going all the way back to when Henry was born.”

“Because I supposedly gave him up for adoption?”  Emma countered, disbelief still hanging on her words.

“You _did_ , Emma.”

“Yeah Mom,” Henry piped up, “You wanted to give me my best chance.” He smiled warmly at her.

“So,” David continued, “Regina modified your memories, gave you whole new ones even, wherein you kept Henry, and raised him.” He placed a gentle hand on Emma’s knee, “She gave you and Henry a good and happy life.” He looked from his daughter to his grandson, “And Emma, if you knew Regina like we do…if you remembered her, you would realize…that was huge for her. Like truly, the most selfless thing I think I’ve ever known her to do.”

Henry nodded in agreement, but his face fell as he glanced towards the door.

“I hope she gets here soon,” he said softly, “I miss her.”

“Shouldn’t be too much longer,” David ruffled his hair affectionately.

Emma’s gaze was downcast, replaying everything David and Henry had told her.  It was unbelievable. _Truly._ As in, she didn’t believe it. How could she? It was just all so freaking crazy, she was sure she’d wake up at any moment, sprawled out on Henry’s bed, back in their apartment.

But the longer this went on, the less sure she became that that was a viable outcome for this situation.

“She really did all that for us?”

Henry and David nodded.

Emma sighed, “Well, it’ll be nice to meet her…again? For the second time I guess?”

Henry gave her a short of shrug. This whole thing was so complicated.

“Well, whatever, at least I’ll be able to thank her,” Emma said, finishing off the bread she’d been working on and brushing her hands together to get the crumbs off. “So!” She hopped off the bed, “How about you show me around this castle of yours, huh?”

David smiled, “Of course! But it’s yours too you know.”

“I do _not_ know that just yet,” Emma retorted, “so for now I will take your word for it.”

Henry rolled his eyes at his mom’s stubbornness.

“Hey, I’m trying alright?” Emma responded, her shoulder rising in a shrug as Henry took hold of her hand and pulled her from the room, pointing out this and that, all the things his grandfather had showed him earlier.

David followed closely behind, a broad smile etched across his handsome features.


	4. Back To The Past

“Come, I have something to show you.” 

Regina tugged at her father’s hand like a small child as she led him into one of her private chambers.

“Sidney,” she called as they approached a mirror on the far wall.

The man in the mirror appeared, “Good morning your majesties!”

It had been two weeks since Regina had returned. Two weeks since being reunited with her father.

Two weeks of missing Henry and spending hours every night sobbing, whether with happiness or sadness, as she watched him through the magic of Sidney’s mirror.

During that time she’d kept it all to herself, not wanting to concern her father or any one else for that matter, but as the days went on she found herself wanting to share those moments with him. She wanted him to know Henry.

As well as he could through a mirror at least.

“One-way Sidney, show me Henry,” she looped her arm through her fathers and pulled him close as his grandson appeared in the mirror.

As he came into view she heard her father gasp softly.

“Is that…?” He trailed off, looking fondly upon the boy in the mirror. His hair was tousled as he sat at the counter in, what Regina had come to assume, was his and Emma’s apartment. The New York City skyline could be seen out the windows behind him. 

Regina nodded affirmatively to her father as Henry took a big spoonful of cereal into his mouth. In one hand he held a newspaper, the comics section of course.

Henry Sr. chuckled, “He has your mannerisms.”

Regina glanced towards her father, pride swelling in her chest.

“Really?”

He nodded as he watched Henry continue to munch away and read The Funnies.

“Now, are you going to show me her?”

Regina’s brow furrowed momentarily, “Who?”

Her father scoffed, “Who? Emma of course, the woman you share your son with, the woman you gave all those wonderful memories to!”

Regina felt her cheeks blush slightly, “Of course,” she replied softly, “Sidney, show us Emma.”

A head of blonde hair came into view. Emma stood with her back to the mirror for a moment before turning around. She had obviously just gotten ready for the day. She tugged on the bottom of her tank top to straighten it.

“My, but she is quite beautiful, isn’t she?”

Regina arched an eyebrow and smirked slightly, “Yes, well if the child of Snow White and Prince Charming were anything short of gorgeous I’d start to wonder who the real parents were.”

Her father chuckled heartily, “Sidney, would you be so kind as to show me my grandson again?”

 _“Of course, your majesty,”_ Sidney’s voice came through the mirror as Henry once again came into view.

Regina felt her breath hitch, the way it always did when she got to see her son. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and made its way slowly down her cheek. She sniffed lightly and brushed it away, hoping her father hadn’t seen.

Things had been so good between them; she didn’t want to worry him over something that would never change.

But worry, he did. So much so that he had taken to pouring over Regina’s spell and potion books hoping to find some way to reunite her with Henry and Emma.

Though his daughter tried mightily to hide her emotions from him, it was mostly in vain. He saw the anguish in her eyes over missing Henry and he saw something else too, a certain wistfulness whenever that Emma Swan was mentioned.

“So, my dear,” he started nonchalantly as they contentedly observed Henry through the mirror, “tell me more about this Emma Swan.”

Regina chuckled, “Father, I think I’ve exhausted my knowledge of her.”

“Perhaps, but humor an old man,” he gave her mischievous smile.

She laughed again, brighter this time, “Alright, what exactly do you want to know?”

Regina arched an amused eyebrow, waiting for her father to answer. She was not at all prepared for what he was about to say.

“Do you love her?”

The question caught her so off guard she stumbled back slightly, physically recoiling. Did she _love_ her?

“What?” She managed to get out, her mind still reeling from the absurdity of it. Had her father truly just asked if she, Regina Mills, Former Evil Queen, loved, Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the one true Savior?

Henry Sr. hummed lightly, “I thought it was a relatively straight forward question.” His voice took on a humorous lilt. 

Regina couldn’t help the incredulous laugh that bubbled out of her mouth, “Father, I…well,” she stumbled over her words slightly, “No, of course not. We are civil with each other and I might go so far as to say that we were friends but…” she trailed off for a moment, “Why would you ask me that?”

Her father regarded her for a moment before laughing, “Dear me, I thought there might be a bit more to your relationship but it must just be my old mind playing tricks on me again. Seeing things that aren’t really there,” he continued on with a chortle, “You’ll understand when you get to be my age.”

But Regina was failing to find the humor in the situation, “Seeing what things? What could have led you to believe that?”

Her father gave her a firm look before smiling, “Your eyes dear. They seem to…” he paused, considering his words carefully, “they seem to soften when you see her, when you speak of her.”

“Oh,” Regina said softly, looking down at her hands which had intertwined anxiously, “I didn’t know. It’s not something I’m conscious of I suppose.”

“These things rarely are,” her father replied knowingly. He gave one last look at the mirror, “Well, I’ll leave you to it,” he turned to go but called back over his shoulder, “I’ve been catching up on my reading.”

Regina laughed lightly, she glanced at Henry once more, “That will be all Sidney,” but as the image started to fade Emma made one last appearance, ruffling Henry’s hair. The next thing Regina saw was her own reflection staring back at her.

And her father was right.

* * *

For the next few days Regina saw nothing more than a few glimpses of her father. He seemed to be holing himself up in his study more and more. 

She wanted to ask him what he was doing in there. Ask him why he chose to keep himself locked away instead of spending time with her when they’d had so little in the past, time that is. She also wanted to ask him why she seemed to be missing some ingredients from her spell and potion making storage.

But she didn’t.

She was too afraid. Years of walking on eggshells around her mother had taught her not to question her elders and even though she knew her father was nothing like her mother, she still feared that if she probed into his business in the slightest, he would lash out at her as her mother so often had.

It was a horrible feeling and on top of it she felt guilty for assuming her father would react that way.

Still, she kept her questions to herself. She was sure that if it were important enough he would eventually come to her about it.

Whatever it was.

In her fathers absence she’d spent most of the time watching Henry and Emma through the mirror but after a while even that began to make her feel uneasy. She felt dirty, like she was spying on them without their permission.

And she supposes she was but with only good intent, she reasons.

So she cut back on her time spent in front of the mirror, choosing instead to spend more time outside, walking through her garden.

She had nearly laughed out loud remembering how Emma had come after her poor apple tree with a chainsaw back in Storybrooke. Of course, at the time she had been furious with the woman. Yes, furious but at the same time invigorated. Emma had brought something with her to Storybrooke that Regina hadn’t faced in years.

A challenge.

And oh, what a love/hate relationship that had been at first.

But still she laughs because knowing Emma as she does now, she sees that bravado that the blonde had put on for the first few months for what it was, a show. Not that Emma didn’t have the guts or courage she displayed, more that it seemed to be part of a game between just her and Regina.

Like two brightly colored male birds fighting for dominance in a mating ritual.

Who could out-do whom?

And like it had read her thoughts, a bright bluebird fluttered down onto Regina’s shoulder.

Only slightly taken aback, as she had a fair idea why a bird would suddenly alight on her, she reached up and offered the little bird her finger to perch on.

The bird obliged and Regina noticed a small scroll attached to its leg.

“I’ve heard of carrier pigeons but this seems a little far-fetched,” she mused to herself, undoing the scroll and reading the neat writing within.

With a sigh she rolled the bit of paper back up and sent the bird on its way. She’d have to find her father but she didn’t foresee that being a problem, he was always only in one place anyway.

Regina’s boots clicked sharply against the stone floor as she made her way to her father’s study. The letter clasped tightly in her hand. She sighed lightly, for a short time she’d actually thought she’d be able to live her life in peace, away from the… _charming_ idiots.

She rapped her knuckles against the heavy wooden door of the study, smoothing down her gown anxiously.

 _‘Come in!’_   She heard her father’s jovial voice call out from inside.

Regina peeked her head around the door before entering the room fully. Henry Sr. grinned up from his desk; books were piled high around him and a few lay open, their small print indiscernible to Regina at this distance.

“Regina, my dear, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?” He glanced up, shutting the book he was reading with a snap before pulling his reading glasses off and rubbing them with a cloth.

“Unfortunately my presence has been requested by our neighboring kingdom,” she replied, sounding mildly put off. When her father didn’t offer any reply she continued, “I shouldn’t be gone long. One day at the most,” a smirk tugged at her lips, “I don’t know that I could stand much longer than that.”

Her father nodded and smiled, “Well, when will you be off then?”

“Right away, actually. They’re just a poof away after all,” Regina shrugged.

Her father set his glasses down and pushed his chair back, standing to walk around his desk. He reached out, gently taking Regina’s hands in his own,  “I will see to the castle while you’re away.”

“Thank you Father,” Regina smiled, squeezing his hands for a moment before releasing them, “I’ll see you soon.”

As she turned to go Henry caught her elbow pulling her into a tight hug.

“I love you, my daughter,” he tightened his hold on her, “I feel as if I don’t tell you that enough.”

Regina felt her chest tighten. It was true that neither of her parents often expressed their love for her verbally, not that she had expected it from her mother.

“I love you too, father,” she mumbled into his shoulder, she pulled away slowly keeping her hands wrapped tightly around his arms, “I _will_ see you soon.”

Her father nodded and she offered him one last smile before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Henry took a deep shuddering breath.

“I’m so sorry, Regina,” he said to the empty study. He quickly began to tidy up, erasing any evidence of what he may have been doing before making his way over to one of the large bookcases. He pulled two books down, one of which opened up to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside was a small vial filled with a sparkling blue powder. The second book was a much larger, leather bound book with gold embossed lettering on the front. Tucked just inside the front cover was an envelope with Henry’s own messy scrawl across it.

_My Dear Daughter_

He made his way up to Regina’s chambers, pausing every so often to brush his fingers reverently across cherished objects. After all, he had no way of knowing when he would be back, _if_ he would ever be back.

“Sidney,” he called out as soon as he entered the room, “show me Emma and Henry.”

The man in the mirror obliged and Henry caught sight of the two huddled close together on the snowy streets of New York City. Henry surmised that he was seeing them from the mirror of what he had learned were called cars. He watched as they entered a small shop, a bookshop by the looks of it.

He pulled the stopper out of the small vial and poured the shimmering powder into his palm.

“I apologize in advanced Sidney, I’m afraid you won’t remember this and that may result in you facing my daughters wrath.”

He took a deep breath in then raised his open palm up, blowing the powder onto the mirror, which seemed to instantly morph from a solid piece of glass to a swirling mass of silvery liquid.

He pulled out the letter he’d written for Regina and kissed it before placing it on her bed.

Tucking the heavy book under his arm, he placed one hand on the frame and with one final glance back her hoisted himself up and into the mirror. He felt his body be taken in by the magic, transformed and transported through space.

He landed with a thud in the middle of a busy sidewalk in New York City. People all around him gasped, others screamed, others simply carried on paying him no mind at all.

His head spun, and he tried to stand but his body was still too disoriented by the magic. He realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach, that this New York was not the New York he had just seen in the mirror. This New York was bright and sunny, and hot. The sweltering heat was not something he’d been expecting.

He wiped at his brow and tried to stand again, this time managing but just barely. As he tried to take a few tentative steps, the book clutched tightly to his chest, when his wobbling legs started to give out.

“Easy there old chap!” A man with grey hair, a bubbly British accent, swooped in, slipping Henry’s arm around his neck while supporting him around the waist. “Come, have a sit in my shop. Looks like the heat got the better of you!”

Henry was exceedingly grateful for the man’s help and as he glanced up he recognized the shop window, full of books. This was where he had last seen Emma and Henry through the mirror but on a cold, winters day.

He glanced around the shop upon entering just on the off chance that they might be there today but there was no one to be seen. The man led him to the back where a few cushy armchairs were placed around a small table.

“There we are,” the man said, straightening back up, “Now, are you feeling alright? Is there someone I might call?”

Henry sighed as the cool air of the bookstore enveloped him, “I’m feeling much better thank you, but I’m afraid that…” He paused, how should he word this explanation? “I’m afraid my family is no longer with me.”

The sadness that tinted his voice was very real; he truly didn’t know if he would ever see his daughter again and his plan to find his grandson wasn’t off to a fantastic start.

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” the man replied softly, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Henry perked up a bit, “Well actually, have you seen a young, blonde woman with her son come into this shop?”

The man shook his head, “Can’t say that I have and I’m the only one who’s ever here running the place so if they’d been in, I would’ve seen them.”

Henry nodded. That was actually good news for him. It seemed that the spell he had used had accidentally transported him back in time as well. He recalled watching Emma and Henry celebrate the New Year if he could only remember what year that was, he could ask this man how far back he’d gone.

He imagined Henry bounding around the apartment, a glittering top hat perched on his head and he’d been wearing glasses too! In fact they were in the shape of the year. He concentrated for a moment on the fuzzy memory.

_2013_

“Tell me, what year is it?”

The man gave him a bemused look, “Well you did bump your head didn’t you?” But he answered, “2012. July 22, 2012."

Henry smiled, this could work to his advantage. He knew that at some point, Emma and Henry would walk through the door of this shop. Now all he had to do was find some way to make it until then. 

“Thank you for your help Mr.…” Henry brushed off the sleeves of his over coat, standing from the admittedly very comfortable chair but trailed off as he realized he didn’t know the man’s name.

“Booker,” the man extended his hand for Henry to shake, “Chauncey Booker, and you are?”

“Henry Mills,” he replied shaking the other mans hand.

“Wonderful to meet you Henry, but can I ask what exactly you’re doing in New York City, all by yourself, dressed in such an unusual manner and carrying around a hefty book that looks centuries old?” Chauncey looked him up and down.

It was true, Henry realized, he was not exactly dressed for the times. He must be quite a sight; he hadn’t really thought of the little details like that when he’d devised this plan.

“Well, I’m actually looking for my long lost grandson, I just arrived,” Henry answered truthfully.

“With nothing but the clothes on your back and large book?”

The other man eyed him skeptically and Henry felt the wind slowly leave his sails.

“To be quite honest with you Mr. Booker, I did not plan this very well. I made the arrangements to get here and unfortunately didn’t give much thought to what I’d do when I made it. All I knew was that I had to find my grandson.”

Chauncey was silent for a moment, seeming to regard Henry very critically but when he spoke he did so with a gentle smile.

“Tell you what, I’ve been looking for someone to help me run this place. My wife is ill you see and I’m needed more and more for her care and comfort,” he explained before gesturing to the book in Henry’s hands, “and seeing as you have an obvious interest in literature, you would be an excellent candidate.”

Chauncey continued, pointed towards the backroom and a flight of stairs beyond that, “We own the two apartments above this shop. We live in one but have been trying to rent the other out. I could reduce the rent a bit; help you get on your feet? How does that sound?”

Henry couldn’t believe his good fortune, “My, that sounds absolutely wonderful! But are you sure?”

Chauncey smiled again, “You seem like an upstanding chap and it would be nice to have a little company around the shop.”

Henry felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t imagine a better outcome to a situation that could have ended quite badly.

He set the large tome down on the table and grasped Chauncey’s hand with both of his, shaking it enthusiastically, “Thank you, Mr. Booker.”

Chauncey laughed, “Well if you’re going to start working here, Mr. Mills, you’d better get used to calling me by my first name.

“Chauncey it is then,” Henry replied, “and likewise.”

“Well then Henry, let’s get you settled in.” 

* * *

 

The next few months zipped by for Henry. He took to running the bookshop very quickly and quite well but he’d also been careful to avoid mirrors, lest Regina try to use one to find him. 

Chauncey had been delighted to have Henry there, to say the least.

He’d even gone so far as to purchase Henry a few new outfits during those first few days, announcing that as fun as his costume was perhaps some more modern attire would be appropriate.

Every other night or so, Henry would eat dinner with Chauncey and his wife, Amie, who Henry learned had a type of horrible sickness called cancer.

Chauncey approached him suddenly one day as he cleaned the countertop by the register.

“Henry, I want to give you the shop.”

Henry chuckled, “I’m sorry dear friend I must have heard you wrong, you want to give me what exactly?”

Chauncey smiled, “I’m going to give you the shop, Henry and your apartment.”

Henry’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Why ever would you do that?”

At this Chauncey sighed, his shoulders dropping a bit, “Amie isn’t doing well,” his voice grew tight, “but she’s always loved to travel. I’m going to take her to as many of her favorite places around the world as I can.”

“But what about her treatments?” Henry asked, worriedly. Surely she would need the medical attention she had been so often receiving.

“It makes her feel even worse than she already does,” Chauncey admitted, “So she’s going to stop them and we going to spend the rest of her time making the best of it.”

He pulled out a folder, “I’ve already done most of the paperwork-” but Henry put his hand on top of the papers, halting him. After all, Henry had no identity in this world. He didn’t exist here. He couldn’t start signing legal documents. Too many questions would be asked.

“My friend, I will take care of the shop but it belongs to you. For my own reasons,” he continued, “I do not wish to have anything put in my name.”

Chauncey nodded, “Very well, but I’d still like you to consider the shop yours. Too much of myself has lived and died here along with my wife. It used to be one of my greatest joys but I feel it’s time for a change,” he clapped his hands together as an idea came to him, “A new name, I think that’s in order. I’ll take care of the paperwork for that if you come up with something and you’ll need new business cards to go along with it of course. A new logo probably as well…” he rambled on.

Henry smiled, this dear man had given him so much already and even as he was losing what he loved most, his wife, he still wanted to make this place Henry’s own.

Chauncey rattled off different ideas and Henry started brainstorming. Chauncey was jotting down sketches on a piece of paper and throwing out names here and there.

“So, do you have a name yet?”

Henry smiled, “Something simple I think. Mills Books.”

Chauncey laughed jovially, “Well I can’t say it’s very original but as long as you don’t turn this place into one of those trendy coffee shops, you can name it whatever you like.” He jotted the name down on some paperwork.

“Mills Books, it is.”

* * *

 

It was night by the time Regina returned to the castle. She headed straight for her bedchambers and though she was sure her father would want to hear all about what the Charmings had to say, it could wait until morning. 

As soon as she’d entered her room she felt it.

Or at least the faintest traces of it. The sensation of it tickled the back of her mind while the tiny hairs stood up on the back of her neck.

She was suddenly on high alert, taking in every noise, every movement – though admittedly it was dead calm in her chambers – everything, until she spotted it.

A small envelope placed ever so precisely on her bed. Even before she picked it up, a heaviness began to settle in her chest. Call it instincts, call it learning from your past, call it what you will. She knew that nothing good would come of this letter.

And in her heart she knew, that she had once again lost someone she loved.

She ran her fingers over the looping scrawl on the front of the envelope.

_My Dear Daughter_

Already tears were forming in her eyes; she blinked them away and pulled out the letter from within.

_Regina,_

_I hope you can forgive me for what I’ve done, leaving you like this. And I wish I could offer a sufficient explanation but I fear that you, being the incredibly intelligent and gifted woman you are, would pick up the smallest of clues and used them to find me._

_Just know that I am only doing what I believe to be best for you._

_I am hoping in my heart of hearts that I can accomplish what I have set out to and if I do, then my dear daughter, I shall see you again._

_However, if I do not succeed, please know that I have never in my life been more proud of you than I have been these past few weeks._

_The trials and tribulations you have faced in our time apart has truly changed you for the better and you have grown into such a lovely, wonderful woman._

_It breaks my heart to leave you but in doing so, I hope I can help to mend yours._

_All my love,_

_Your Father_

Regina crumpled the letter as soon as she’d finished it and with an agonized scream threw it to the ground, turning it to a ball of flames then ash. She dropped to her knees beside her bed, burying her face in the sheets and began to sob. It seemed that was all she did lately was cry, and yell and miss those dearest to her.

She balled her hands into fists and pounded them against the firm mattress. Would nothing ever turn in her favor? Would she forever be taking one step forward and two steps back?

With a heavy sigh she stood up and made her way over to her mirror.

“Sidney,” her voice ragged with fatigue and exhaustion, “please, show me Henry and Emma.”

Regina watched tears still falling from her eyes every so often, as Emma and Henry moved about their apartment. It seemed they’d just gotten home from somewhere.

Henry plopped himself down on the couch and pulled a small book out of a bag.

 _“Heads up kid,”_ Emma called out to him, tossing a shiny red apple to him from where she was in the kitchen.

He caught it and took a large bite out of it, “Thanks mom,” he spoke through bits of fruit.

Emma joined him on the couch, “Hey, what did I tell you about talking with food in your mouth?”

Henry shrugged, “Don’t do it around fancy guests?”

Emma chuckled and took a bite out of her own apple before replying, “Sounds good to me.” She ruffled his hair with one hand before, dropping it down over his shoulder pulling him to her side.

Regina couldn’t help but trace their figures in the mirror. They seemed so happy. No not _seemed_ they were truly happy.

Without her.

A part of her mind argued that it wasn’t as simple as that, seeing as they had no memories of her anymore but still, the larger part of her was heartbroken and miserable.

She thought back to earlier and why Snow and David had called upon her. They’d wanted her to relocate to their castle and join forces so to speak, try to unite the kingdom.

She thought it a miserable idea but seeing as she was already miserable, she might as well be miserable doing something her son would be proud of, even if he never knew about it.

So, with a wave of her hands, a thick purple cloud of magic enveloped her, whisking her back to The Charming’s castle.

She appeared in the meeting room in a puff of smoke, which quickly dissipated.

For their part, Snow and David were rather unsurprised to see her return as quickly as she had. They still sat at the large wooden table, scrolls and papers spread out in front of them.

“Have you decided already?” Snow asked, standing up to meet Regina who nodded solemnly.

“I have.”

“That’s great news,” David replied, rising as well.

Snow’s brow furrowed with worry as she took in Regina’s somber expression, “Where’s your father? Is he not going to stay with us?”

Regina pursed her lips tightly, holding back her tears once more.

“My father,” she said tightly, “is gone.”

Snow gasped and Regina could see the condolences about to roll off of David’s tongue.

“He’s not dead,” she continued hastily, “He just gone.”

“Still…” Snow murmured. She knew people had a tendency to leave Regina when she needed them most and this had to be just another painful reminder of how little family she had left in this realm.

“If it’s not too much trouble I’d like to turn in for the night; could someone show me to my new chambers?”

Regina’s face betrayed no emotion but that in and of it self was one of her tells and Snow could see it, “Of course,” she looped her arm through Regina’s and hoped that it provided some amount of comfort. When Regina didn’t pull away Snow took that as a good sign. “Welcome home.”

Regina could have argued. She could have snapped back at Snow that this wasn’t her home and never would be, but honestly, for once she was just grateful that someone wasn’t using her or throwing her to the side or…or walking away.

Even if that someone was Snow White.


	5. Ambushed

“Don’t touch anything!” Emma called after Henry as he took off around the corner of one of the castles many weapons chambers.

“It’s alright,” David said, walking in step with her, “This is my and Snow’s private stash, one broken sword isn’t the end of the world.”

Emma gave him an incredulous look, “Actually, I was a little more worried about what one sword could do to my very rambunctious son but glad to see you’ve got your priorities in order.”

David’s laugh caught her off guard, “Of course, I keep forgetting all the things you don’t remember. I, personally, taught Henry how to properly and safely handle a sword, back when we were in Storybrooke.” His shoulders rose slightly before dropping with a heavy sigh, “That seems like so long ago.”

Emma’s heart leapt into her throat as a large crash echoed around the room. She instinctively shouted Henry’s name in her panic but quickly realized that the noise had come from behind them, towards the entrance of the weapons chamber and Henry was somewhere ahead of them.

“Mom?” His voice came from nearby and he soon appeared around a rack of spears just as one of David’s guards rounded the corner behind them.

He came to a halt, putting his hand to his chest in a quick salute. He was panting heavily and the sweat on his face gleamed in the dim light of the room.

“Majesty,” He addressed David between breaths, “You must come quickly.”

“What is it?” David took a step towards the guard.

“It would be best if I explained on the way.”

Without waiting for a response he turned and started towards the door. David glanced back towards Emma and Henry with a placating gesture of his hands, “I’m sure it’s fine, why don’t you two stay here and check everything out then head back up to the bed chamber. I’ll meet you up there as soon as I can.” He smiled gently but it didn’t reach his eyes and Emma’s superpower was tingling like crazy.

They watched David go and, after they’d heard the door shut behind him, Henry raised an inquisitive eyebrow towards his mom.

She smirked slightly, quipping, “Not a chance,” before taking off at a jog after David with Henry hot on her heels.

As they entered the hallway neither David nor his guard were in sight but their heavy footfalls could still be heard.

They rounded corner after corner, following the sound down a few flights of stairs before finally spotting David among a group of people near the entrance of the castle.

Emma picked up their speed slightly; Henry keeping pace beside her but a voice soon halted her in her tracks.

“Emma?”

She wasn’t sure if it was the sudden stop or the voice but suddenly her world was spinning. Her legs went weak beneath her and her knees hit the stone floor with a dull but painful thud.

Emma hissed, and squeezed her eyes shut trying to force the pain of the fall from her mind. Surely she’d imagined that voice; surely its familiar tone was purely coincidence.

“Dad!”

Henry’s voice brought her head up with a snap. She hadn’t imagined it.

“Neal?” Her brow furrowed in confusion as she watched Henry nearly tackle the man in a bear hug.

He was clearly taken aback but wrapped his arms tightly around his son, “Henry?” He glanced up, meeting her gaze. “Emma?” He released Henry and jogged towards her.

“Neal?” Her disbelief was evident in the near whisper of his name. He helped her up gently, but her eyes swam with confusion. “What are you doing here?”

He smiled slightly, “What am I doing here? What are you doing here?”

“Dad!” Henry’s voice came from behind him, “She doesn’t remember.”

Neal glanced back at Henry before returning his gaze to Emma, “You don’t remember anything?”

Henry appeared at his side, “I got my memories back but she didn’t.”

The sound of raised voices reached their ears, bringing all their attention back to the group ahead of them.

“Snow you need to relax, you’re hurt!” David’s concerned but firm tone rose above the others.

Emma watched as the woman, Snow apparently, pushed David aside, “I’ll relax when I see my daughter!” She glared up at him and took a few steps.

Her left leg hitched as she walked and her riding pants were stained heavily with blood at the thigh. Her face pinched slightly in pain as she look away from David but as soon as she caught sight of Emma a broad grin broke out on her face.

“Emma,” she said softly before turning her gaze to her grandson, “Henry!”

Henry ran up to her and put one of her arms around his shoulder, helping to take some of the weight off of her injured leg.

“Hi Grandma,” he said, hugging her side gently.

Emma remained rooted the spot and she could see the flash of hurt across Snow’s pale features before David stepped up on her other side, slipping an arm around her waist, “She doesn’t remember yet,” he murmured into Snow’s hair.

“What happened?” Henry piped up curiously.

“We were attacked,” Neal answered simply.

Emma turned towards him, “Wait, we? You were with that peace envoy thing?”

“A lot’s happened Em,” he said, his shoulders rising in a shrug.

“Wait,” Henry’s voice now took on a distressed tone, he released Snow and turned to look behind them, glancing this way and that before rounding on them, “where’s my mom?”

“Henry…” Snow started, her voice soft to placate him but Henry was having none of it.

“No, don’t sugar coat it, don’t lie,” he fixed Neal with a hard stare, “Where is she?”

Neal sighed heavily before answering, “They took her, kiddo.”

“They?” Emma asked, seeing the panic start to rise in her son, “They who?”

“We don’t know,” Snow supplied.

“As soon as Snow gets settled and her leg seen to I’ll lead a search party out to the spot where they were ambushed,” David offered.

“That’s it?” Henry snapped. “No! Someone needs to go now! The more time that passes the further away they could be taking her!” He turned towards Emma, his eyes pleading. “Mom…”

The helplessness in his voice put everything else out of her mind. Neal could wait. Her…mother could wait.

Her son needed her and he needed her now, “Henry’s right.” She rounded on Neal, gesturing back and forth between them with her finger, “We will talk later but for now you are watching Henry.”

Neal scoffed slightly, “Where are you going?”

Emma’s hard gaze met his, “I’m going after Regina.”

“But,” Snow’s quiet disbelieving voice broke in, “you don’t even remember her.”

“What does that matter?” Emma said defiantly. “I woke up this morning in a whole different freaking land and my son has all these memories that I don’t have but there are people here,” she gestured towards Neal, “that I _do_ know; so, if even a little bit of this is true then I have to believe it all is and if that is the case it means the woman who supposedly raised my son for most of his life is in danger and that is not ok with me,” she finished angrily, her chest heaving slightly.  Henry collided with her side, embracing her tightly.

“This is what I do,” she continued, “I find people.”

She didn’t miss the knowing look and small smile that David and Snow exchanged but at the moment she didn’t really care what secret conversations they were having with each other.

“I need a…” she paused, the air going out of her sails a little, “What do you even have here for transportation?”

David smiled, “Horses.”

Emma nodded, the bizarreness of this whole situation washing over her, “Fine, I need a horse.”

“I can show you where-” Neal started but Emma held up a hand to stop him.

“I need you here to take care of Henry.”

“I’ll take her,” David spoke up, “Snow told me where it happened and it’s about an hours ride from here.” He looked towards Snow before motioning towards Neal, “Can you make sure she gets seen to?”

“Of course,” Neal replied, coming to help support Snow.

Emma gave her a sad smile, “I’m sorry that this probably isn’t the happy reunion you wanted but I promise we’ll talk when I get back.”

Snow nodded happily, “Just be careful,” she met David’s gaze.

David nodded and leaned in to kiss her soundly on the lips. Emma was saved from having to watch the spectacle by Henry.

“Hurry back,” he said, worry etched across his young features.

Emma pulled him into her side, planting a kiss on top of his head, “Don’t worry kid, we’ll be back before you know it.”

He nodded and with one last thankful glance towards Neal, she was following David towards the courtyard where two horses had already been prepared for their departure.

Without thinking, Emma placed her foot in the stirrup and hoisted herself up into place on the horse, taking the reins firmly in her hands.

She paused suddenly, glancing down at the horse, then to her position in the saddle then to the ground again.

“How did I do that?” She mumbled to herself; David chuckled as he mounted his own steed, “I’ve never even seen a horse in real life, let alone got onto one.”

“Yes you have,” David said, a knowing smile gracing his features, “and I bet if you relax you’ll remember how to ride just fine too.”

Emma glanced down at the reins in her hands, before meeting his eyes, “Well, guess there’s no time like the present.”

She clicked her heels lightly on the horse’s side, urging it into a trot. She heard Charming following behind and up ahead the large wooden gate was being opened for them to pass through. On the other side a long dirt road stretched out in front of them.

Emma glanced back towards David one last time. He gave her a small nod and with that she was urging the horse into a swift gallop.

Her mind was racing with thoughts. Thoughts of Neal, thoughts of her parents but as the wind whipped through her hair her focus narrowed and a single objective stood at the forefront of her mind.

_Find Regina._

David pulled his horse up alongside hers, shouting her name over the sound of thundering hooves.

“Emma!” He gave a flick of his head, directing her attention over her shoulder. Glancing back she caught sight of what had him worried.

Whereas the horizon ahead of them was sunny and clear, behind them looming over the castle, dark angry storm clouds were rolling in and fast it seemed. Emma could see the haze beneath the clouds signaling the heavy rain they were depositing.

She turned back to David, her brow furrowed in question, “What do we do?”

“There’s a cloak in your saddle bag,” he nodded towards it, “put it on.”

Emma arched an eyebrow skeptically, but David simply shrugged and reached back with one hand to retrieve his own cloak. The ease with which he fished it out and flung it around himself, all while never slowing his horses stride, left Emma somewhat awestruck.  He was the picture perfect prince of fairytales and apparently he was her dad and she was in fact living in a fairytale.

She had to admit, she could see quite a bit of herself in him and before she knew it she had reached back with nearly the same ease that David had, pulled out the cloak and was soon securing it around her neck in one fell-swoop.

She caught David giving her a small, proud grin before he urged his horse on ahead, faster than before. Emma felt a thrill shoot down her spine as her cloak fanned out behind her. She could do this. She could be the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. She could rescue the former Evil Queen who also happened to be the adoptive mother to her son… Well, that might be a bit more complicated than the rest but she could sure as hell try.

To the east the tree line of a dense forest crept nearer and nearer until the dirt road they were on was the only thing separating towering evergreens from the lush meadow grasses to the west.

The familiar scent of coming rain surrounded Emma as she began to feel the first drops of the impending storm.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw the telltale flash of lightening and a few moments later a clap of thunder followed. She tightened her grip on the reigns expecting her horse to be spooked but the swift animal never faltered.

What had started as a light sprinkle of rain had turned into heavy droplets that pelted down upon them. Emma yanked the hood of her cloak over her head just as the downpour hit.

She began to feel flecks of mud hit her face as David’s horse kicked up the wet dirt in front of her. With a squeeze of her heels she urged her own horse up alongside his.  He turned and gave her a reassuring smile from beneath the hood of his cloak. The once vibrant red cloth of their cloaks was soaked with rainwater and now looked a deep burgundy as it hugged their backs, no longer light enough to be picked up in the wind.

David pointed up ahead towards a fork in the road then signaled to the left, indicating they were to take the path that veered off into the forest.

Emma nodded and followed his lead as they careened into the tree line.

They rain was lighter under the cover of the tall trees but with a sinking feeling in her gut Emma realized that all hope of tracking the kidnappers was more than likely lost. Washed away by the heavy rain.

Her fear was realized as David slowed his steed down to a trot. Up ahead she spotted a carriage, two of its wheels had been splintered and it sat at an awkward angle off the side of the road.

David swung one leg over and dismounted before his horse had even stopped. Instinctively Emma followed suit, slipping only the slightest bit when her boots came in contact with the click mud.

She pushed the heavy hood off her head and swept her wet hair out of her eyes as she closed in on the carriage, looking for any hints or clues that might tell them who had taken Regina and where they had headed.

She circled round one side as David came round the other, shaking his head in disappointment.

“There’s nothing here, Emma,” he spoke up above the noise of the storm.

He placed a gentle hand on her arm but she shook him off, moving away from the carriage to the center of the road. If they could even just get a direction to head, either back the way they came or further on, that would at least be a start but the roadway was now just a series of large puddles dotted here and there with a few deeper impressions.

“Emma we’ll figure something out,” he called out to her again, just as a flash of metal in the dark mud caught her eye.

She reached down and picked up the small gold object. It looked like a necklace of some sort; she held it out in her open palm for the rain to wash away some of the mud before bringing it closer for inspection again. It was indeed a simple chain necklace with a small circular pendant in the form of a tree.

She ran her thumb over it several times as David came up beside her, “That’s-”

“Regina’s,” she cut him off.

He shot her a curious glance, “How did you know?”

Emma shook her head, her brow furrowing as she examined the necklace, “I just did.”

David gently placed his hand over hers, covering the necklace and pulling her focus away from it.

“We’ll find her Emma, I promise, but right now there’s nothing more we can do out here. We need to head back.”

Emma nodded silently before slipping the necklace into her pocket.

They mounted their horses and with one last look at the carriage they were off, back towards the castle and her mother, and Neal.

_And Henry._

And she would have to explain to him how they had absolutely no leads, nowhere to even start looking for Regina.

She could imagine the look of disappointment on his face now.

Her mother and Neal she could handle, but Henry…

Henry was her everything and she realized with a start that she was no longer his. He had two mothers now, even if one was currently missing. His love was divided in two but what surprised her even more was that that thought didn’t bother her in the slightest.

She felt like she should have been upset. Hurt, or angry even. Over this person suddenly coming into Henry’s consciousness and stealing a bit of him away from her but she didn’t, she couldn’t feel that way. She saw the love he had for Regina in his eyes and if what Regina had down for Emma and Henry, giving them their new life, new memories, _wonderful memories_ , was anything to go by, Emma knew that Regina loved him to the moon and back too.

* * *

It was nearly dark by the time they arrived back at the castle, soaking wet and aching all over. 

Thoughts of warm showers danced through Emma’s head before she abruptly realized that she didn’t know if showers even existed here.

As they trudged through the castle towards the dining hall, where they suspected everyone to be seeing as it was just a bit past dinnertime, David clapped his hand on Emma’s shoulder giving a small squeeze.

“So, how was your first day in the Enchanted Forest?”

Emma arched an eyebrow towards him as if to say, _‘really?’_ but offered up an only mildly sarcastic, “Enchanting,” instead.

David chuckled, “Well for what it’s worth, you seemed to know what you were doing out there.”

Emma gave him a tight smile, “Thanks.”

As they pushed open the doors to the dining room they saw that indeed everyone was there.

Henry jumped up and ran to give Emma a tight hug, not caring that she was still soaking wet.

“Did you find her?” He asked, pulling away and staring up at her with his wide, innocent, young eyes. Seeing her face drop he continued, “Did you find _anything_?”

Emma’s thoughts drifted to the necklace still tucked safely in her pocket.

She knew she should give it to Henry, give him a symbol of hope to hold onto until they could do more for Regina, but something held her back.

Her hesitation made Henry’s already worried face scrunch up even more.

David seemed to notice something was off and gently kneeled down beside Henry, “Not yet buddy, but first thing tomorrow we’re going to start looking into every possible lead ok?”

Emma sighed internally, grateful for David’s save.

She couldn’t explain why she needed to keep the necklace for herself; she just knew that she had to. Maybe _she_ needed the symbol of hope. Maybe that little piece of jewelry would give her the strength she needed to wake up tomorrow and face this challenge head on.

That is if they were still here, in Fairytale Land, tomorrow.

She still hadn’t quite given up on the hope that she would go to sleep tonight and wake up back in their apartment in New York City.

This could still all be a dream.

Neal approached them cautiously, his forehead wrinkled with worry, “Hey, you ok?”

Emma gave a small shrug and a half-hearted smile.

“You look exhausted,” Snow called out from where she was sitting at the table, her injured leg propped up on a bench beside her.

“And cold,” Henry concurred, wrinkling his nose at their sopping wet clothes.

Both Emma and David nodded tiredly.

“I’ll have baths brought up for both of you,” Snow said gently, motioning for an attendant who was standing at the ready nearby.

“Uh,” Neal cleared his throat awkwardly, “I took Henry down to get some new clothes earlier and we picked out some stuff for you,” he scratched the back of his neck, “It should all be up in your room so you don’t have to worry about drying out your stuff.”

Emma gave him a gracious smile, “Thank you.” She looked over towards Snow then Back to Neal again, “I know I promised you both that we would talk but is there anyway maybe that can wait 'til the morning?”

Snow nodded swiftly, “Of course, honey.”

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Neal shrugged.

“Thanks,” Emma said again, before turning to David with an awkward smile, “So, these baths aren’t like…all in one room are they?”

David couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his throat, “No, no. You have one in yours and Henry’s chambers, which I can show you to. It’s on the way to ours,” he motioned with a sweep of his hand towards the doors.

“Great,” Emma replied. She turned to Henry to bring him along but Neal caught her.

“Go on and relax, I’ll bring him up in a little bit.”

Emma smiled graciously and nodded before turning and following David out the door.

He led her through the castle, near where they’d arrived that morning and finally stopped in front of a large wooden door.

“Here we are,” he pushed open the door but didn’t enter the room, “There’s two bedchambers, one for you, one for Henry, and the bath chamber is through that door,” he pointed out.

Emma thanked him before closing the door behind her. She let out a heavy sigh.

“What have I gotten myself into?” She said to the empty room.

She was surprised to find that the bath had already been filled with hot water. Slowly, she peeled off the wet layers of clothes tossing them to the side but not before pulling out Regina’s necklace and securing it around her own neck.

With a heavy sigh she settled into the tub and for a few blissful moments tried to pretend that she was back in New York with Henry and not on some crazy fairytale adventure in the Enchanted Forest.

Sooner than she hoped for the water began to cool. She quickly grabbed a bar of soap from the ledge and washed before stepping out.

There were towels on a rack nearby and she grabbed one, wrapping it around herself before making her way out to the bedchamber. She pulled open the large wardrobe in the corner and found it full of clothes.

_Being royalty must have its perks._

She found some only slightly embarrassing old fashioned under garments and then a pair of light linen sleeping pants and a shirt.

A knock came at the door just as she finished pulling the clothes on. With one hand she towel dried her wet hair, and opened the door with the other.

“Hey kid,” she greeted Henry, as he entered the room. “Thanks,” she Neal a small smile.

“No problem, he’s an easy kid, Regina raised him well,” he said offhandedly, which for some odd reason struck a chord with Emma.

“Did she really?” She questioned softly, glancing back to see that Henry had gone into his own room.

Neal seemed to sense the question Emma was really trying to ask when he replied, “Regina may have been a lot of things, some of them not so great. But when it came to Henry,” he motioned towards the boys door, “she took care of him. She loved him like he was her own and in a way I guess he is, you know?”

Emma nodded slowly, seeming to contemplate his words before shaking her head to clear it, “Sorry, this is just all so weird. I don’t remember any of it. _I’m_ Henry’s mom, his _only_ mom. I mean…that’s what I remember but everyone is telling me that’s not true and I just…” she trailed off for a moment before sighing, “I just don’t remember her, I guess.”

Neal gave her a questioning glance before replying with a small smirk, “Then why are you wearing her necklace?”

Emma’s hand shot up to her chest where the necklace still lay against her warm skin.

“Didn’t find anything, huh?” Neal asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

“I, I…” Emma stuttered for a moment, “it sounds weird ok, there was just this feeling that told me to hang onto it. I dunno. Don’t judge me,” she added when she saw Neal’s knowing smile.

“Hey, no judgment here,” Neal said, raising his hands in surrender, “She’s good for you. And you’re good for her.”

Emma frowned, “What?” She shook her head in confusion, “Neal, what does that even mean? You make it sound like…” she trialed off as her eyes widened, almost comically so.

“Oh my god Neal, were Regina and I dating?”

Neal burst into laughter, clutching his sides and bending at the waist. After a few moments he finally calmed down enough to get out, “Not that I know of,” he said, still chuckling but with a deep breath he turned serious once more, “I just know that you two seemed to bring out the best in each other. Sort of an ‘against all odds’ kind of thing. I dunno,” he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, “I just know that…when the three of you were together,” he motioned towards Henry’s room again, “you really looked like a happy family. And hey,” he added, “isn’t that what were all looking for anyway?”

Emma shrugged thoughtfully, “I guess so.”

She stretched as a yawn suddenly over took her, “I guess I better get some sleep. Looks like we’ve got some work ahead of us.”

She gave Neal a genuine, if tired smile, “We’ll talk tomorrow ok?”

He nodded, “Yeah, night Emma,” before calling out, “Night Henry!”

 _“Night Dad!”_ Came the shouted response, muffled by the closed door.

They rolled their eyes good-naturedly at their son’s teenage-like behavior.

Emma gave him a small wave before shutting the door and climbing into bed. Closing her eyes she fumbled with her hand over the nightstand for several seconds trying to find the light switch before she remembered where they were.

Opening her eyes and sitting up she glanced around the room spotting several candles. Though her body protested, she groaned and got up, extinguishing the flames one by one with a soft gust of air.

She paused by Henry’s door and cracked it open, hoping not to wake him if he’d fallen asleep. She need not have worried though, Henry was passed out, fully clothed on top of the bed, his _Once Upon A Time_ book tucked safely under one arm.

Emma smiled at her boy before closing the door softly and finally settling herself into bed for the night.

Sleep came quickly and with it something she’d never expected.


	6. If Only In Your Dreams

Regina jerked awake from the sensation of falling. She hated those falling dreams; they’d always remind her of that time on her own balcony. She’d been lucky that time of course, with Tink saving her but still the dreams made her pulse race with panic as it was doing now.

Except, she realized in horror, she was _actually_ falling right now. She didn’t have time to open her eyes before her body slammed into cold hard rock. Although in immense pain, she is fairly certain that she hasn’t broken anything, but as she cracked open one eye and took in her surroundings she came to the realization that it probably wouldn’t have mattered if she did.

Stonewalls surrounded her on all sides. The rock walls were wet, water seeping through them at a glacial pace giving everything a disgusting slimy look and feel.

The only light came from directly above her, a small round opening in the ceiling, large enough for a person to slip through but not much bigger than that. As she watched, a metal grate slid over the opening. If she’d had any doubt about whether or not this was a cell, that solidified it for her. The prison-like bars on the grate cast long shadows on her face but she can still, for the most part, see the night sky past the metal bars.

“Who are you?!” She called out to whoever had just entrapped her but after several minutes of no reply, she gave up hope of finding out that night.

Looking around her dungeon she spied a pile of hay in the corner, obviously meant for sleeping or lying on. She sighed, slipping her cloak off and placing it over the hay, before gently lowering her aching body down onto it.

Her mind raced. The last thing she remembered was riding in the carriage with Snow. There had been a shout from outside, the sound of snapping wood and the carriage had crashed but after that…all blank. She didn’t remember a thing. She had no idea where she might be. She didn’t even know how long it had been.

She sat up suddenly, though her body protested, feeling as if she should slap herself across the face.

She had magic. What was she doing just waiting around?

But even before she raised her hands towards the metal grate to move it she felt that something is off.

Or _gone_ rather.

The usual hum of her magic through her veins wasn’t there. Not even in the slightest.

Still she extended her hands, commanding her magic to move the piece of metal above her.

Her heart sank as gazed at her hands, helplessness seeping into her bones. She hated feeling that way. The last time she had was when she’d had those damn cuffs on her wrists to contain her magic but now? Now she felt like she had none at all. No magic within her body to be found.

It was a terrifyingly sober realization.

She sat back down on the makeshift hay mattress and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

_What was she going to do?_

* * *

 

Emma opened her eyes slowly, feeling a tingling sensation course through her. With a start, she realized that her body was semi-transparent though becoming more solid by the second, as if she were materializing from nothingness. 

_Dreams sure were funny things._

She watched for a moment as her body became fully corporeal before glancing around. She was in a fairly large room. Heavy curtains draped over the windows but light still trickled in where there was a parting of fabric.

There were many lush rugs blanketing the stone floor and on one end of the room a large fireplace contained a roaring fire.

Near the fireplace pillows blankets were strewn about. Emma wished she had a book to read because it seemed like the ideal place to kick back with a good novel but as far as dreams went this one was pretty boring.

She walked towards the fireplace slowly, taking over dramatic steps as she looked her and there around the room; she clapped a palm over her other fisted hand a few times, wondering when the dream would actually start.

She stood for a few moments, staring into the flames of the warm fire, a certain contentment coming over her before she hears the telltale sounds of footfalls behind her.

She spun on her heel to see a woman across the room from her, frozen in place. A gentle smile graced her face as she slowly approached

“Emma,” she said simply, with what sounded like a sigh of relief.

“Do I know you?” Emma asked. This woman looked familiar but she couldn’t quite place where she knew her from.

The woman clucked her tongue and looked away shaking her head slightly, “Of course, even in my dreams you don’t remember me.”

Emma furrowed her brow in confusion, “What? Remember…” before trailing off, a sudden look of realization coming over her face. She knew where she’d seen that face before, albeit everything about this woman seemed different but the eyes. The sad, hopeless eyes, those were the same.

“Regina?” She asked softly.

Regina glanced up in surprise, “So, you do remember?”

Emma shook her head, “No, I don’t, not exactly anyway.”

Regina cocked her head to the side, confusion etched across her beautiful features.

“What does that mean?”

With a sigh, Emma tossed her hands up into the air before letting them drop heavily to her sides, smacking against her legs as they did so, “I don’t know.”

She glanced around the room in confusion with a sort of desperation, looking for something anything… “This is such a weird dream.”

Regina eyed her for a moment before replying slowly, “I was just about to say the same thing.”

Emma began to pace, her arms gesticulated wildly around her, “I mean first Henry and I wake up in this whole knew freaking world. Then I find out I’m the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White-”

“Is Henry ok?” Regina interrupted her tirade.

Emma gave her a look that said, ‘Of course, he’s ok. I’ve been taking care of him, haven’t I?’ But she still replied, “Yeah, he’s fine. He’s great actually. He loves all this crap.”

Regina’s shoulders relaxed slightly; at least in her dreams Henry was still safe.

“But you don’t?” She asked the still pacing blonde, who gave her an odd look as if she didn’t understand the question, so Regina expanded, “You don’t love… ‘all this crap’ as you so eloquently put it.”

“No, I don’t,” Emma snapped, “I want to be back home in New York, in our apartment. Not traipsing around some Enchanted Forest looking for the other mother of my son, whom I just figured out existed today and had actually raised him for most of his life and not me like my memories – silly things memories aren’t they, we think we can trust them but nooooo – like my _memories_ so vividly seem to,” she paused her rant, seeming to be at a loss for words, “seem to…remember,” she finished lamely before groaning loudly and shouting towards the ceiling, “Why can’t I at least have a normal dream while I’m trapped in this nightmare?”

Regina chuckled, “Because this isn’t your dream, dear, it’s mine and mine usually _are_ nightmares.”

Emma tilted her head down to the side to glance at Regina, her eyes narrowed and her mouth slightly agape, “Ok first of all, congratulations emo kid of the month.”

“Emo kid what?” Regina interrupted but Emma continued.

“Second of all, I’m pretty sure I know when I’m in my own dream and right now…I’m in my own dream.”

Regina laughed again, spreading her hands out before her, “Well one of us is wrong, because I am also fairly certain that this is _my_ dream.”

Emma turned to face Regina, squaring her shoulders and crossing her arms over her chest, “So how do we settle this? Rock, paper, scissors?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “I see you haven’t matured at all since we last met,” but as she said the words her heart clenched painfully at the memory.

Henry, gripping her shoulder, telling her that she wasn’t a villain, she was his mom and Emma…

_Emma._

The woman who stood before her now seemed so different from the one that day. The one whose hand she had clutched almost painfully tight within hers. The one who didn’t attempt to hide the tears that coursed down her cheeks as they’d all said goodbye. The woman before her now was more akin to the one who had defied her wishes and stayed in Storybrooke that first week and from then on after too. 

And gods, the vision of that stupid, yellow bug disappearing from vision as her own magic cloud over took them.

It was almost too much to bear.

Regina dropped her head to her chest, tears beginning to trace glimmering paths down her cheeks.

Emma, who had been about to make a retort about the mature line, suddenly found herself unsure of what to do.

Here was a woman who had obviously just had some sort of emotional trauma or breakdown or…something; what was she supposed to do?

She hesitated for a moment, but when Regina’s shoulders began to shake and the tears started to come on faster, Emma moved towards her and ever so gently, wrapped her arms around the other woman, resting her chin somewhat awkwardly on her shoulder.

It was silent for a few moments before Regina sniffed, clearing her throat, “Emma, what are you doing?” She asked dryly, her limbs stiff as Emma had pinned her arms to her sides.

“Hugging you obviously,” Emma mumbled through her teeth.

“I’m aware of that much. What I meant was, why are you hugging me?”

She felt Emma shrug around her, “I dunno. Seemed like the right thing to do. Why, is it bad?”

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, “No, it’s not bad. It’s just not really something _we_ do.”

Emma was silent for a few moments before uttering, “Oh,” and relinquishing her hold on Regina. “Sorry,” she said, once she’d pulled away.

Regina smiled softly, wiping at her wet cheeks, “It’s quite alright dear. I can’t very well blame you for not knowing.”

“So…” Emma rocked back and forth on her heels awkwardly, “This is legitimately one of the most boring dreams I’ve ever had.”

“I think you mean this is one of the most boring dreams _I_ have ever had,” Regina countered with a smirk.

Emma huffed slightly, before sticking her hand out towards Regina, “Agree to disagree?”

Regina eyed her hand for a moment before gently shaking it, “Fine. What do you propose we do then, since we seem to be…trapped in here?”

Regina arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Emma, who did the same in question, “Are you…” she paused, giving Regina a once over, “are you hitting on me?”

“What?!” Regina’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head, “Of course not! Why would you think that?”

Emma shrugged dramatically, “I dunno, you’re asking what we should do and doing that sexy eyebrow thing and to be perfectly honest everything I’ve heard about us makes it seem like we’re dating and raising Henry together so I suppose it’s not out of the question for my subconscious to go there!”

“Well, since you seem to be so grossly misinformed,” Regina said, a slight blush rising in her cheeks, “how about we sit by the fire and I tell you my version of things.” She motioned towards the pillows and blankets by the fire with one hand, before moving to settle into them herself.

“Why not,” Emma replied, resignedly.

“Where should we begin?” Regina asked once they were both settled.

“The beginning is always a good spot.”

“Don’t be a smart-aleck,” Regina retorted, “My beginning and your beginning are two very different things, separated also from _our_ beginning.”

Emma sighed, she’d been doing that a lot tonight it seemed, “Fine, alright. Our beginning seems to be a good place to start.”

Regina inclined her head slightly before giving Emma a sort of exasperated look and beginning what was certain to be a very long story, “Our son ran away from home, to Boston, to find you and bring you back to Storybrooke to break my curse…”

* * *

 

“Mom.” 

Emma groaned as she felt her sheets get tugged away from her, along with the remnants of the dream she’d been having.

“Mom, come on wake up!”

She cracked open one eye, not entirely surprised to see that unfortunately she was not back in her New York apartment.

Cool air breezed in through the open window, and Henry was standing proudly before her in his new Enchanted Forest get up.

“What do you think?” He asked, spinning around to show of the clothes. It was just a simple pair of trousers with a billowy tunic shirt but she had to admit the belt and boots were pretty cool.

She gave him a nod of approval before he bounced over to her own wardrobe, “Come on,” he pulled a few items of clothing down off the rack, “put some of yours on!”

Emma rolled her eyes affectionately toward her son, “Alright, alright. Give me a minute. 

She got up and took a few minutes in the bath chamber to wash up. By the time she’d come back out, Henry had laid out an entire outfit for her on the bed.

She had to hand it to her kid, he knew what she liked.

“I’m gonna head down to breakfast,” Henry said, heading towards the door.

“Whoa, hang on there kiddo, by yourself?” Emma stopped him short but Henry gave her a solid look.

“Mom, everyone in this castle is looking out for me, I don’t think that there’s a safer place I could be. I’ll be fine.”

Emma sighed, she knew that Henry was growing up and at an alarming rate but still, she was having a tough time letting out the leash.

Henry opened the door to find Neal, hand raised about to knock, on the other side.

Neal froze awkwardly for a moment before lowering his hand, “Um, I was just coming to see if you guys wanted to get breakfast?”

“Yes!” Henry announced jovially and slipped past Neal into the hallway.

Emma gave Neal a look as if to say, ‘he’s your son,’ before replying, “Go ahead, I’ll be down in just a bit.”

Neal nodded and followed after Henry, closing the door behind himself.

Emma returned her attention to the task at hand and began dressing herself.

First more awkward medieval type undergarments, then a nice pair of dark, grey riding pants, followed by a white tunic with a red, leather vest type thing over top.

“Seems about right,” she mused to herself, checking her reflection in the mirror before putting on the dark leather, riding boots Henry had set out.

When she finally entered the dining hall she didn’t miss the way Snow and David’s eyes lit up with pride, seeing her dressed as them, as part of their world.

She ran her hands down the front of the vest somewhat self-consciously before making her way towards where Henry was seated, eating something that might have resemble oatmeal back home.

Spying a bowl of fruit she plucked up a delicious looking red apple and took a large bite out of it, chewing it loudly and swallowing before saying, “So, where do we start looking?”

She watched as a somewhat guilty glance passed between Snow and David, the latter speaking up, “Well, _we_ don’t actually start doing anything yet,” he explained slowly, as if knowing that this would not be something that Emma approved of, “I’ve already sent out a number of scouting parties, they’ll be searching the countryside and forest and reporting back with anything they find.”

Emma narrowed her gaze and looked back and forth between her ‘parents’.

“That’s it?”

Hearing the rising anger in her tone, Snow added, “But we can start researching. We have an amazing library, surely there will be something there that can help us.”

Emma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. They were just going to sit around reading, while Regina, the other mother of her child, was somewhere out there possibly being hurt or tortured or God knows what else?

“So you expect me to sit around here on my ass, looking through books instead of going out there to try to find her?”

“It would be useless to start searching for her when we don’t even know where to start, Emma,” David said firmly.

“But at least we’d be out there looking!” Emma argued, planting her hands on the table and glaring across it towards her parents.

“Emma,” Snow soothed, “that’s what the scouts are for. When they find something they’ll report back and if we research, we’ll know exactly what do to find her when they do.”

“I’m not going to sit around reading books all day waiting for that to happen,” Emma growled out.

“So what do you want to do instead?” Neal asked gently, “You can’t just head out on your own Em. You don’t know how to fight the things that are out there. This land is different then back home.”

Emma’s shoulders sagged slightly, she hadn’t really thought of that. Sure she knew hand to hand combat and how to fire a gun but a fat lot of good that would do her, since a) she didn't have a gun and b) she had a feeling hand to hand wasn’t going to be doing her a lot of good out here in this world of steel and metal and dragons and who knows what else.

But that gave her an idea.

“Somebody teach me to fight,” her head snapped up in excitement, “teach me to use your weapons.”

“Well what do you want to learn to use?” Snow asked, cocking her head to the side curiously. 

“I don’t know,” Emma shrugged, “What do you use?”

A wide-smile stretched across Snows face, “Come,” she stood up from the table slowly, “I’ll show you.”

“I want to go to!” Henry said, jumping up.

“No,” Emma replied firmly, “You finish your breakfast, then you,” she pointed to both David and Neal, “are in charge for the day.”

The two men nodded and Emma watched as Henry turned back to his oatmeal sullenly. She sighed and prayed to whomever the god or gods were in the world that she wasn’t making a mistake when she added, “They can teach you how to sword fight later.” 

Henry’s head whipped around towards her, “Really?”

She nodded before fixing Neal and David with a hard stare, “Nothing extreme. If he gets hurt, you get hurt,” she half threatened.

Neal held up his hands in acknowledgment but David simply smiled, “We’ll be careful and he’ll be fine.”

“Good,” Emma said, then because she had nothing better to say, “good,” again before turning and following Snow out of the dining hall. The other woman limped only slightly, her leg having healed up quite while over night.

By the time the sun was at its highest point in the sky a wide smile was stretching across Emma’s face as she approached the target they’d been working with. Three arrows were lodged tightly around the center of the bulls-eye.

“You’re a natural,” Snow praised softly, coming up behind her to squeeze Emma’s shoulder gently. Snow’s own bow and quiver were slung over her back.

Emma glanced down at the bow in her hand, turning it this way and that before turning to smile at Snow, “I guess it’s in the genes, huh?”

It was the first time that Emma had actually really acknowledge their familial relation and Snow couldn’t help but smile and throw her arms around her daughter.

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you,” Snow murmured, “and I promise,” she added, “we’ll find a way to get your memories back.”

Emma hugged Snow back only a little reluctantly and nodded, “Sure, but first things first, we need to find Regina.”

* * *

Regina awoke to the sound of scraping metal. Her joints creaked and groaned as she sat up slowly, her entire body protesting the movement. It seemed even a good nights rest hadn’t help her recover much for the fall she’d taken after being dropped in this miserable dungeon yesterday. 

She glanced up to see a small basket being lowered through the opening above.

She scrambled as well as she could over to the offering, whatever it was. Her hand tentatively reached into the basket and withdrew a small bundle of what she hoped was food.

 _“Eat up, ya Majesty,”_ a raspy, female voice filtered down from above, _“Ye’ll be needin’ ye strength.”_

Regina glanced up at the opening but saw nothing but blue sky. Her brow furrowed slightly, that voice…it tickled the back of her brain like she’d heard it somewhere before but she couldn’t place it.

With a tug the basket was pulled out of her hands and up through the hole again.

With a sigh she slowly unwrapped the bundle to reveal a bit of stale cheese and bread.

Well, it was better than nothing, she supposed.

She chose to ration it, just because she didn’t know when the next time she’d be receiving food would be and then spent the rest of the day inspecting the cell.

The sound of trickling water was constant and though it seeped out through the walls it didn’t collect on the floor, which she was grateful for but there was something about the water that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She ran one finger down the wall and inspected the wetness on it. It appeared to be just plain water, except when she tilted her finger back and forth in the light it gave off an unusual luminescence.

_Magic._

She didn’t know what was going on, or why she’d been captured but this detail, as small as it was, was still a clue as to who or what had been responsible.

She filed it away in her memory to hopefully be of some use later on.

Unfortunately for her she found no weaknesses in any of the walls, the only other openings beside the main one she’d been dropped through, were two apple-sized holes near the top of the dungeon on two opposing walls. They didn’t let light in and Regina assumed that to mean they could be used to possible fill the dungeon with…something.

A shiver ran up her spine. The number of horrible, gruesome things she could imagine drowning someone with was staggering.

She hoped against hope that it wouldn’t come to that and as she lay awake that night, gazing up at the night sky – she’d moved her makeshift bed to the middle of the cell for the night – she wondered if she’d be dreaming of Emma again that night.

She wished rather that she would dream of Henry but at least with Emma she wasn’t in a nightmare.

* * *

Regina was the first one to appear that night. She glanced around the familiar room curiously. It wasn’t that she’d never had repeat dreams before it was more that…this felt more real than any dream she’d ever had. There was a certain…weightiness to it. It wasn’t lofty, as so many dreams are. 

But before she had time to contemplate it further, an image began to appear before her.

“Emma,” she smiled with ease as Emma fully materialized.

“Hey,” she said, glancing around to see that they were indeed in the same place they had been last night, “you again huh?”

Regina arched an eyebrow towards her, “Well, it’s good to see you too.”

Emma chuckled, “Sorry, you know what I mean.”

“I do,” Regina said with a nod, “but for me, I was rather relieved to find myself here again with you. Compared to most of my dreams this is rather…pleasant.”

Emma smiled as her brow crinkled with just the slightest touch of worry, “Well then, I’m glad to be of service.”

Regina laughed at her use of words, “Oh my dear, you haven’t serviced me yet,” but then caught herself as she realized her own reply had just made things that much more awkward.

But it seemed that Emma found it quite amusing, “See there you go coming on to me again,” she motioned towards Regina, waving her arm up and down the Queen’s body but a sudden pain in her arm, halted her, causing her to flinch and let out a small hiss of pain.

“Are you hurt?” Regina took a step towards her before stopping herself. This was a dream, what did it matter if Emma was hurt?

“Nah, just sore,” Emma said, rotating her shoulder around a few times gently, “Snow taught me how use a bow and arrow today,” she stretched her arms and back a little, “I picked it up pretty quick but could’ve used a serious hot tub session before bed tonight.”

Regina smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. All of this was beginning to set of alarm bells in her brain. This wasn’t a normal dream and though there was nothing of significant value that proved that to her, she just knew.

“Emma can I…” she trailed off, considering her musings for a moment, “Can I say something that may sound more than a little crazy?”

Emma shrugged, “Sure, shoot,” she turned to make her way over to the fireplace where she could settle down on a soft pillow and hopefully ease her aching muscles.

Regina made to follow her but stood instead, staring into the flames of the roaring fire.

“What if…” she knew that Emma had always been a skeptical person, “what if this isn’t just a normal dream?”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked, propping her feet up on the hearth and leaning back slightly.

“Well,” Regina cleared her throat again, why she was so anxious about explaining this to Emma was beyond her, “it’s not exactly unusual for two people to…share a dream. To meet in the dream realm as it were, lucidly.”

Emma scrunched her forehead together in thought, “You mean like,” she drug the words out, “I’m sleeping and you’re sleeping but we’re also dreaming and we’ve come together within the same dream, but I’m actually me and you’re actually you and neither of us is wrong about this being our own dream?”

Regina listened to Emma rattle off her take of it, “Well, essentially yes,” she mused, “as convoluted as you seemed to make it, yes that’s basically what I mean.”

Emma clapped her hands together before spreading them out before her, “Honestly lady, I’m just about ready to believe anything, seeing as I had not, as I hoped, woken back up in my sleek New York apartment.”

“ _Lady”,_ Regina muttered, rolling her eyes in distaste before replying seriously, “Well, then I am beginning to believe that’s what we’re experiencing here. It would explain the weirdness of this place.”

“And the boringness,” Emma mumbled, crossing her hands over her chest petulantly, before glancing up at Regina, “So how do we figure out if this is real or not?”

“Well,” Regina glanced around the room, “there’s nothing within the dream that can tip us off and seeing as I am currently locked in a filthy, slimy, dungeon somewhere-”

“Wait what?” Emma interrupted her, “Are you ok? Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Well you didn’t exactly believe me to be a real person before and I was hoping to use my dreams as an escape from that living nightmare,” Regina said lazily, but a hint of fear crept into her voice.

“Right, sorry,” Emma said, before motioning for Regina to continue.

“You say that you are in The Enchanted Forest, in Snow White and Charming’s castle yes?”

Emma nodded, “Yeah.”

“And you’ve never been there before, have never been to our land before?” Regina questioned further.

“Right,” Emma affirmed, regarding Regina seriously as a plan formed in the other woman’s mind.

“So, I would be correct in assuming that you, your subconscious has no idea about anything in this world save for what you already have been told and seen?”

“Yes,” Emma said more firmly, standing up now to face Regina. This sounded like a plan of action and after doing nothing more than learning how to shoot a bow and arrow and sitting around all day today, what she needed now was action.

“Good, here’s what I want you to do. Tomorrow, grab a horse and supplies, you’re going to take the main road out of the castle, follow it for a short while and soon you will reach a fork in the road,” Regina explained, her voiced picking up speed with excitement.

“Right, I’ve been there before, when David and I went after you the first day you were kidnapped,” Emma said offhandedly.

An odd look came over Regina’s face, “You came looking for me?” She asked softly.

“Yeah, of course!” Emma said, looking at her like she had two heads, “My son is freaking out that his other mom has been kidnapped and you think I’m not going to go out looking for her?”

Regina dropped her gaze, “Of course, Henry…”

Emma watched her curiously for a moment, “Yeah, Henry plus I mean…well I had to find you to make sure, y'know that you were as great as he said you were,” she trailed off dumbly, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

Regina smiled slightly before clearing her throat, “Right, as I was saying, you’ll take the left fork into the forest. Follow that road 3 hours and it will lead you directly to my castle. It’s all abandoned now so you should have no trouble getting in. But be careful, you never know what kind of vermin may be lurking about, human or otherwise.” 

Emma nodded her understanding and urged Regina to continue.

“Once inside, follow the main staircase up three flights. Turn left and follow the long hall all the way to the end, the door that you’ll find will lead to my bedchambers.”

Emma arched an eyebrow and smirked, “There you go again, trying to get me into your bed.”

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, “Honestly, you are insufferable.”

“Aw, I thought you said our dreams were pleasant,” Emma teased, to which Regina chuckled lightly.

“Pleasantly insufferable,” she quipped. “Like I was saying you will find my bedchambers, inside there will be a mirror go to it. Ask for a man named Sidney-”

“Ask the mirror?” Emma interrupted again.

“Yes, I know it sounds strange but just…trust me.”

Trust was never really something that came easily to Regina and Emma and really only happened after all the time they’d spent together in Storybrooke, so now Emma had no memory of it whatsoever.

But the open, honest look on the younger woman’s face as she nodded told her she wasn’t going to be questioned.

“A man will appear in the mirror, you can ask him to show you anything you like…well,” she caught herself, “anything that can be seen within view of a mirror.”

Emma nodded her head, taking in all of this information, “Ok, sounds easy enough,” she paused, “but hang on, how does that prove that these dreams are real? Or not dreams or whatever?”

“Because,” Regina explained, “your subconscious has no knowledge of any of these things that I’m telling you. So if you were simply dreaming none of it would be true but if you ride out tomorrow and find that what I’ve told you is all real then you must know that we are connecting in our dreams.”

Emma nodded again, “Well, it beats sitting on my ass all day waiting for Snow and David to _receive information_ ,” she spat out the last part with a scowl. She was so fed up, already after only one day of this sit and wait approach they’d taken to things. She wasn’t a sit and wait kind of woman, she needed to take charge, take control and even if this whole thing was just her subconscious playing tricks on her, well…at least she’d be doing something.

But if it was real? Well, that was an entirely different matter that she hadn’t even really begun to entertain yet.

“I’ll do it,” Emma replied firmly, “and if all else fails I’ll find you here tomorrow night, right?”

Regina shrugged, “One can only hope.”

Emma smirked, “You’re hoping to see me again? Is this like a date?”

Regina fixed Emma with an unamused glare and without a word from her Emma backed down.

“Got it, not a date, ok well…” she paused, glancing down at her hands as they started to tingle. Ever so slowly her skin began to become translucent, the tingling started in her feet as well.

“What’s going on?” Regina asked, her voice laced with worry.

“I think I’m waking up,” Emma replied, still examining her body. She didn’t remember this happening last night but then again she didn’t really remember how the dream had ended last night either.

As her body started to disappear Regina called out to her, “Emma?”

“Yeah,” the blonde’s voice sounded far away.

“Be careful.”

She saw wisps of Emma’s hair bob as the other woman nodded, “You too.”

Within moments Regina found that she also seemed to be waking up. She sighed in defeat, not wishing to return to that dank dungeon, but what choice did she have?

She would simply have to wait and hope that tomorrow night, Emma appeared with good news.


	7. Mirror, Mirror

As Emma opened her eyes her pulse was already racing.

She had a plan. She had a mission. She had a purpose today.

Throwing on some clothes she peeked into Henry’s room. Seeing it empty she reasoned that he must have gone down to breakfast.

Already embracing his newfound freedom, she mused.

She grabbed the bow and quiver Snow had given her yesterday and dashed down to the dining hall.

As she threw open the doors, wide-eyed and panting everyone turned to look at her curiously.

“Emma,” David said, standing up, “is everything alright?”

“Yes, yeah,” Emma replied, catching her breath, “I just. I need to do something today. I need a horse.”

David nodded, slowly but skeptically, “Okay.”

“Where are you going?” Snow questioned.

Emma paused, she didn’t want to sound crazy and she feared that explaining this plan of hers – well, of Regina’s – would do just that.

“I just need to see something,” she said simply but firmly, brokering no argument, “I might be gone the rest of the day, maybe overnight,” she turned to Neal, “Can you watch Henry for me?”

“Sure,” Neal said, “We’ll practice some more, right kiddo?” He knocked his shoulder gently against Henry’s but the boy was looking up at his mother in concern.

“Mom, I don’t want you to go,” he said softly, “I already lost my other mom, I can’t lose you too.”

Emma felt her heart sink in her chest, but motioned for Henry, “Come here kid.”

He got up and she led him just outside the doors of the dining room, where she kneeled down to his level, setting her hands gently on his shoulders, “Look, kid, I don’t want to tell Snow and David because this is something I need to check out on my own, but what I’m doing? It’s part of finding your mom, ok?”

Henry’s brow furrowed, “Really?”

“Really,” Emma replied, “I promise I’ll be careful, but just know Henry, I’m doing this because I can’t sit around here all day while other people are out there looking. You know me, right? You know that’s what I do?”

“Right, Henry nodded, “you find people.”

“That’s right,” Emma affirmed, “and I’m going to find Regina and bring her home.”

Henry nodded again and wrapped Emma in a tight hug, “Just be careful.”

“I will, Henry,” Emma murmured, placing a kiss in his hair, “I promise.”

As they re-entered the dining hall, Henry made his way over to Neal, babbling excitedly about what they would do that day.

“So about that horse,” Emma said, cocking her head towards David. 

“One is being brought around for you as we speak,” he said simply, though his eyes still betrayed his worry, “I’ve ordered you be equipped with at least a few days worth of supplies.”

“Thanks,” Emma said smiling gratefully.

Snow approached her, putting a gentle hand on her arm, “I don’t know what you’re up to but I can tell there’s no talking you out of it,” Emma nodded, that was true, “Be careful, keep your guard up,” she patted the bow slung across Emma’s back, “Remember what I taught you.”

Emma nodded again and gave Snow a quick and only slightly awkward hug.

“I’ll be back,” she gave them both a smile meant to reassure them, she hoped it did seeing as she didn’t feel nearly as sure of herself as she let on.

This could be a wild goose chase for all she knew.

But she had to try.

Once in the courtyard, Emma mounted her steed with practiced ease – which she still didn’t understand how or why she possessed – and took off, through the palace gates and out onto the road she’d raced down just two days ago.

She pushed her horse hard; harder than she should have probably but she had to know. She had to find out if this all really wasn’t a dream, if her dreams with Regina were actually more than that.

Because if she was really in contact with the other woman maybe, someway they could use that as a way to find her.

And hopefully it wouldn’t be too late.

The sun was just beginning to peak in the sky as she passed the spot where they’d discovered the broken down carriage and now it was nowhere to be seen.

Small bits of wood were strewn about here and there but Emma surmised that David must have sent a group to clean up the wreck yesterday.

Emma thanked her lucky stars that the weather had cleared after that horrible storm and though it was hot, the bright sun beating down upon her felt wonderful.

A couple of hours into her journey their was a bridge which crossed a small creek. She decided to take a break and let her horse rest and get it’s fill of water. 

She munched on some dried fruit she’d found in the saddlebags and contemplated just how surreal her life had become in the past 72 hours.

“I should write a book,” she called out to the horse, knowing of course that the animal could not care less for anything she had to say; still she continued enjoying the temporary distraction, “I could call it Once Upon a Time Too.” She snorted with laughter, “Get it? T – o – o,” she spelled out the letters, “Too.”

The horse blew a gust of air out its nose and turned away from Emma, obviously disinterested.

Emma sighed; she felt like she was losing her mind, I mean…she was talking to a horse for God’s sake.

Feeling like she’d given her mount enough time to rest, she saddled up again and continued her journey.  It seemed like nothing but forest spread out ahead of her and it was getting to be about mid-afternoon so she knew that she mustn’t be too far from Regina’s castle.

She’d no sooner thought the words before the land nearly dropped out from beneath her. The forest ended abruptly and as she jerked her horse to a stop she found herself looking out over a beautiful valley. The path they’d been on took a steep descent down into it before meandering it’s way to the castle gates which – Emma could tell even at this distance – stood wide open.

Clicking her heels into her horse’s sides gently, she urged them onward, down the path and closer to the castle with every passing moment.

The countryside surrounding the Queen’s castle, though lush was also quite overgrown, giving it an eerie quality that sent a shiver up Emma’s spine.

Before she knew it, she was passing through the castle gates, entering the kingdom proper. The outer parts of the village were mostly run down shacks but the closer she got to the castle the more impressive the buildings became.

The stillness of a once bustling hub gave a certain haunted feeling to the whole area. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, save for the clip-clop of her horse’s shoes against the cobblestone.

There was a drawbridge ahead – lowered thankfully – spanning across a wide moat and beyond that, the castle’s courtyard.

Emma kicked her leg up and over her horses back, and rode the last few paces holding onto the saddle with one foot in the stirrups before dismounting.

She tied up the animal absentmindedly to a post, decided to find a proper stable for it later.

Following Regina’s directions she pushed open the heavy wooden door leading into the castle and if she thought the abandoned village was eerie, well this place gave her the downright creeps.

A shiver ran up her spine as she spotted the grand staircase ahead. Taking the steps two at a time she made it to the third floor in no time at all, then proceeded left down the hallway to an ornate door.

Her hand automatically rose to knock against the wood but she stopped short, shaking her head. Why had she felt the need to knock? It wasn’t as if Regina was here.

But still, she already felt like she was intruding, roaming the castle on her own.

She pushed the door open and felt her jaw drop.

Snow and David’s castle may have been beautiful but it didn’t hold a candle to the room before her. 

Regina’s personal bedchambers.

It gave her a sense of what high esteem Regina should truly be held in. She cringed, thinking back to how ‘common’ she’d treated this woman who was so obviously a Queen.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the shining mirror.

This was it. Although, truth be told she needn’t ask the mirror anything. Just the mere fact that this castle was here and everything was just as Regina described it told enough.

They must truly have been sharing dreams.

Still, with a gulp she approached her reflection before clearing her throat, “Um,” she hesitated awkwardly, “Sidney?”

Her eyes widened in awe as a man’s face appeared in the mirror.

“Emma!” He exclaimed. “You’re back! You’re here! Does Regina know? Is Henry with you?”

“Whoa, hold on there,” Emma said, holding up a hand to stop Sidney’s rapid fire questions, “You know me?”

“Of course!” Sidney replied jovially before his face dropped slightly, “Do you not have your memories back yet?”

Emma shook her head, “Nope and in fact I hadn’t really believed any of this was real until just a few minutes ago, so forgive me if I’m still trying to wrap my head around this.”

He nodded, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well,” Emma shoved her hands in her pockets, “Regina said you could like…show me things.”

“And I can,” Sidney replied, “many things. What would you like to see?”

Emma had a sudden thought, “Can you show me Regina?”

Sidney’s face vanished for a moment before reappearing, “I’m afraid not, there don’t appear to be any significantly reflective surfaces in her vicinity.”

Emma’s face scrunched in confusion, “Ok to whatever you just said.”

“No mirrors,” Sidney simplified.

“Oh,” Emma exclaimed, “Ok, there has to be a mirror there to see her.”

“Or any significantly reflective surface,” Sidney muttered under his breath.

“Ok, well how about Henry, my son, can you show me him?”

Sidney nodded, “I believe I can.”

As he disappeared once more Henry came into view. It looked like he was in one of the weapons practice rooms.

Opposite him stood Neal, they both held a wooden sword and shield.

As Emma watched, David adjusted Henry’s sword position before instructing them to spar.

She smiled, watching Henry and Neal laugh their way through a mock swordfight.

Emma still hadn’t really had that talk with Neal yet and even though he seemed to be a much different person, and Henry knew him as such, Emma still only remembered him as the man who let her take the fall for his crime and sent her to prison.

Still, she could tell that something had changed. Something good.

“Hey Sidney,” she said, having another thought, “can you replay events and things?” She didn’t’ really know what the mirror was capable of but she figured it never hurt to ask.

“Some things, yes,” Sidney replied, coming into view. “What would you like to see?”

“Well, it seems like that last day in Storybrooke was pretty emotional for everyone. Do you think I could see that?”

Sidney paused and thinking hard on the matter.

“Yes, I believe I can show you at least some of that,” he said disappearing from view.

The next thing she saw was herself, and a small group of people. Everyone seemed to be saying goodbye.

She watched as Regina approached her in the mirror, gently grasping her hand.

As Emma listened to the conversation, she began to realize just how much Regina had given up for them, her and Henry. Just how much she had given them as well. Learning that Regina could have just given them a fresh start with no recollection of how they got there made Emma even more thankful for all the wonder memories Regina had given them.

And if this was all true, which Emma was slowly coming to accept, it meant that Regina really _did_ raise Henry for all those years and Emma had been the one to swoop in and steal him away, metaphorically and quite literally.

She wasn’t sure how long she spent watching the scene play over but when her stomach growled unceremoniously she knew it had been a while and was probably time to grab a bite to eat for dinner.

“Uh, thanks Sidney, I’m gonna go now, but I’ll be back,” she reassured, though why she did, she couldn’t say.

The man reappeared with a nod before vanishing again.

Emma made her way back down to the courtyard and found a nearby stable stall for her horse to sleep in for the night. She removed the saddle and other bits before making sure there was some good hay within reach and giving the horse a pat goodnight.

With her saddlebags slung over her shoulder she made her way back up to Regina’s room.

Twilight was just falling, so she grabbed a few bits of fruit, bread and cheese and made her way over to the large open window that looked out over the kingdom.

She watched as a few stars blinked into view, then more and more before finally the dark sky was full of shimmering lights.

In her mind she picked out a few familiar constellations, The Big Dipper, Orion. She never really been one for all that astronomy stuff but she’d also never really needed it, so no harm no foul she supposed.

A yawn overtook her suddenly, so she stretched and looked about the room. Regina’s large bed looked exceedingly comfortable but would that be inappropriate?

With a shrug, Emma decided she didn’t really care. She was here, Regina wasn’t and after all, Emma was the one on the rescue mission…of sorts.

She pulled some sleeping clothes out of one of the saddlebags and slipped off her boots and leathers.

By the time she slipped between the cool sheets, her body sighing with relief, she was already nearly asleep so it was hardly a surprise when in no time at all she found herself back in that familiar dreamscape.

“Regina?” Emma’s voice rang out through the dim room. She whipped around, not seeing the other woman, “Regina!?”

“Here,” Regina’s mellow voice sounded from near the fireplace as she began to materialize, “I’m right here.”

Emma rounded on her with wide eyes.

“I found it,” she said, her voice laced with quiet disbelief. At Regina’s questioning look she continued, “I found your castle. I found Sidney. He…” she paused, swallowing heavily, “…he showed me things.”

Regina tilted her head in concern but Emma pushed on, “It’s real. It’s all real isn’t it?”

Regina nodded slowly; she was about to respond, to say something, anything when Emma advanced on her.

She braced herself, expecting a slap or maybe even a punch, this was Emma Swan after all, but it never came.

Instead strong arms wrapped around her tightly.

“Thank you,” Emma mumbled into her shoulder.

Regina stood frozen in place, not used to this sort of display from the other woman but also because she had no idea what Emma was referring to.

“For what?”

Emma pulled back slightly but kept her hands on Regina’s arms, “For what? For everything! I mean, for saving us, Henry and I; for giving us a chance!”

Emma gazed at her with a kind of awe, “I mean, you raised my son and you must have done it well because he is a great kid.” She smiled, her eyes prickling with tears at the thought of Henry, “A really great kid.” A chuckle escaped her as she wiped at her eyes hastily, “but what am I telling you this for? You already know, don’t you?”

Regina nodded, feeling her own eyes start to well with tears. She longed to see her son again. After meeting Emma in the dream realm she had hoped that that meant she might be able to connect with Henry as well but it hadn’t happened yet and something told her it wouldn’t. Something told her that this, what she and Emma had, was different.

“So what now?” Emma questioned.

“What do you mean, dear?”

“What do we do? This is real, this is us. How do we use this to find you?” Emma continued on.

Regina hadn’t even really begun to consider what they would do once it was confirmed that they were lucid within this dream.

“Tell me about where you are,” Emma said, urging Regina on, “maybe there’s something identifiable that can help me find that place.”

Regina sighed, “I’ve been over and over this dungeon. There’s nothing significant about it. Stone walls, stone floor, stone ceiling.”

“What about outside of it? There has to be some windows or something right?”

Regina shook her head, “There is one opening to the outside, a small grate in the ceiling. The only I can see through it is the sky.”

Something clicked in Emma’s brain, “The sky? Like the stars and stuff?”

“Yes, I have taken to watching the stars as I wait for sleep to claim me each night,” Regina said offhandedly, unaware of Emma’s sudden interest and excitement about this.

“So, do you like check out the constellations and stuff or just stare at random stars?” Regina fixed her with an odd look, so Emma added, “Not that that’s weird, just wondering is all.”

Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, apparently envisioning the night sky she’d seen most recently.

“Yes, I remember seeing Draco and Ursa Major,” she said slowly.

Emma furrowed her brow. Right about know she wishes that she _had_ gotten into astronomy.

“Ok,” she replied slowly, “Any um, normal ones?”

Regina arched an eyebrow towards her, “Those _are_ normal ones, dear. Quite prominent as well.”

Emma sighed, “Ok well how about,” she paused, remembering the stars she’d spotted that night. “How about Orion?”

Regina took a moment; Emma could tell she was reconstructing the vision in her mind.

“Yes, actually I believe Orion was directly overhead tonight,” she said, matter-of-factly.

A wide grin spread across Emma’s face. Orion had been in the eastern sky for her.

It wasn’t much but it was a start. It was something, and that was all Emma needed.

“Good,” she said simply. She moved over to the fireplace, a plan already forming in her mind.

Regina left her to her own devices for a short while before curiosity got the better of her.

“Why the sudden celestial curiosity, my dear?” She asked, joining Emma by the fireplace.

“I have a plan,” Emma murmured, her gaze was fixed on the stone floor where she’d taken a piece of charcoal and sketched out a rough idea of the constellations she’d seen.

When she didn’t offer up anything more than that Regina quipped, “Are you going to share with the class?”

Emma didn’t reply, she was focused on marking out the small dots on the floor.

Somewhat exasperated Regina finally snapped, “What on Earth are you doing?”

Emma glanced up at her, a wide grin on her face, “Counting stars.”

“And why would you be doing that?” Regina pushed, frustrated by the blonde’s lack of communication.

“Because that’s how I’m going to find you,” Emma replied simply. She stood up suddenly, brushing her hands off on her trousers and admiring her work on the floor. She pointed with a finger towards it, “We going to follow the stars. Each night at say…just past twilight, or as soon as the stars start appearing, I want you to try and memorize the sky above your cell as thoroughly as you can, ok?”

Regina nodded slowly to show that she was following.

“Right, so I’ll do the same thing each night and when we meet here we’ll draw out our respective skies as closely as we can. That will tell me where I am in relation to you.”

Regina eyed the drawing skeptically, before turning those wary eyes on Emma who sighed, “Look I know it’s not a great plan and I know it will only help until I get close to you. After that I’m on my own trying to find you.”

Regina actually thought that it was quite an ingenious idea and was slightly perturbed that she hadn’t thought of it first but that wasn’t what was holding her back from being all for this plan.

“On your own?” She questioned, “You can’t be seriously considering doing this all by yourself?”

Emma shrugged and kicked at the drawing on the ground before moving to the middle of the room.

“I’m used to doing things on my own, it’s how I’ve always done it,” she stuck her hands in her pockets and looked up at Regina, “Plus, from what I’ve already sort of figured out, Snow and David’s castle is in the opposite direction of where you are.”

“Emma-” Regina tried to interrupt but the blonde kept on.

“And going back for them would just be that much more time spent, not looking for you!”

“Emma you can’t be serious,” Regina said, with a disbelieving laugh.

Emma shrugged again and turned away from Regina, walking towards the other end of the room.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Regina didn’t like the way this was going. She knew that Emma was capable of great things, but to head out on her own in a foreign land with nothing but the stars to guide her? It was idiotic, and in this dangerous world it was likely suicide. No, she couldn’t allow Emma to go through with it.

“ _Emma Swan_ ,” she said lowly, “don’t you dare –”

Emma stopped mid-stride to lazily pivot around, “ _Regina Mills_ ,” she mimicked Regina’s use of her full name, as if some silly, little power play like that was going to dissuade her, “if you know me as well as you say you do, then you should know I’m pretty good at finding people.”

With the dark, heavy curtains drawn, Emma could just barely make out Regina’s fading figure across the room.

 “Suns coming up,” Emma quipped, as if Regina couldn’t tell by the way her hands were quickly becoming translucent.

Regina racked her brain, trying to think of something, anything to say to Emma to keep her from starting on this likely one-way rescue mission but she came up empty.

“Why are you doing this? You can’t even remember…” Regina’s defeated voice trailed off as it reached Emma’s ears. Emma was tempted to snark about never having had somebody do something nice for you but as visions of an Evil Queen from Henry’s book flashed in her head she realized, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, that for Regina it was probably true.

With thoughts of Henry’s book came thoughts of Henry and Emma knew she had something that would keep Regina from questioning anything further.

“I promised my…” Emma paused, if she was going to do this, if she was going to… _believe,_ she might as well jump in the deep end. She’d never really liked the shallows anyway, so she cleared her throat softly, “ _our_ son…I promised our son that I would.”

Emma saw the flash of hope in Regina’s rapidly fading eyes and the tingling in her hands and feet told her that she would soon be waking up as well.

“No matter what it takes Regina,” Emma held Regina’s gaze as she disappeared, “I _will_ find you.”


End file.
